Siete Pasos Hasta el Infierno
by Caribelleih
Summary: Sólo hay siete pasos que Draco debe dar para darse cuenta de que lo que siente por Potter no es exactamente odio.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Siete Pasos Hasta el Infierno.

**Betas: **a_lunatica y phantasiasuiris(ambas son un 3)

**Fandom: **Harry Potter.

**Pareja: **Harry/Draco 3

**Advertencias**: Crack!Fic, Crack!Draco (loco!Draco), enredo de palabras, lógica sin sentido, confusiones y mucho crack XD

**Género: **Romance, humor, crack…

**Clasificación: **NC-17 (eventualmente).

**Resumen: **Sólo hay siete pasos que Draco debe dar para darse cuenta de que lo que siente por Potter no es exactamente odio.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y demás asociados. Hago esto sólo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Notas de autor: **Lean las advertencias XD Este fic fue escrito hace algunos meses, sólo que por una razón o por otra no lo había posteado aún. Cuando lo comencé a escribir… Bueno, realmente no lo recuerdo, pero sí puedo decir que debí haber consumido mucha cafeína XD Tiene unas 28.000 palabras y lo postearé los viernes y los martes (o lo intentaré).

* * *

_**1. - El Shock.**_

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Draco se detuvo en seco sobre el campo de Quidditch, sosteniendo la escoba entre sus manos con fuerza y mirando a Potter quien también cesó su vuelo. Ambos estaban practicando para el próximo partido; ambos intentando descubrir qué iba a hacer el otro sobre su Nimbus, cuáles acciones tomaría, qué decisión escogería en el último momento, cómo reaccionaría su contrincante antes de que atrapara la snitch.

La bufanda que Potter llevaba alrededor de su cuello era verde y ondeaba en el aire por cada soplo de brisa. Y todo por ese estúpido sorteo a base de bufandas que situaba a Potter en el equipo verde y a él_—¡a Draco Malfoy!—_en el rojo.

Draco estaba seguro de que aquello era obra del karma—durante el verano, había estado investigando todo al respecto y ahora estaba seguro de que esa era la explicación: aquello era karmático—, en su vida anterior debió haber sido un déspota peor que Voldemort para ahora ser recompensado de esa manera. ¡Él con una bufanda _roja_! ¿Acaso todos desconocían que él odiaba el rojo? En realidad, el odiaba cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el rojo o el amarillo, o que comenzara con la letra "G", como los Gryffindor, por ejemplo. Odiaba las cosas que comenzaban con "H" también; como los Hufflepuff, pero no sólo los tejones eran los receptores de su desagrado, Hogwarts comenzaba con "H", y aunque hubiera pasado muchos buenos momentos allí, seguía empezando con la maldita letra muda… Lo que lo llevaba a odiarlo también.

Y la "H" también era por Harry, el cual era el primer nombre de Potter, a quién también odiaba. Así que odiaba la "H"—de Harry— y la "G"—de Gryffindor—. Pensándolo bien; Hermione Granger poseía ambas letras como sus iniciales. ¡Sí! Eso lo demostraba. Odiaba esas dos letras.

Y estaba el "R"ojo y "R"on, la Comadreja. Ahora todo tenía un cósmico sentido, todo estaba perfectamente claro. Ahora—gracias a Morgana que lo había iluminado con el conocimiento—sabía que debía alejarse de las palabras con esas letras.

Contento por su lógica con impecable sentido, miró a Potter con una ceja arqueada, ya que le encantaba hacerlo porque le proporcionaba más distinción.

—Obviamente estoy volando —le explicó lentamente. Uno nunca sabía cuando Potter estaba en los buenos días donde entendía todo lo que le decían, o en los días malos donde tenías que hablarle con lentitud para que llegara a comprender.

Era algo normal, pensaba Draco; Potter tenía el cerebro lento por todos los A.K. que le habían lanzado en su vida. Muchos hubieran muerto de estar en su lugar, pero Potter era más persistente que la peste. Aunque, claro, tantos imperdonables habían afectado su cerebro y su sentido del gusto de alguna manera, después de todo, le gustaba el "Rojo-Ron"—¡Já! De nuevo su lógica resultaba infalible, muchas veces no podía evitar sorprenderse de su propia habilidad para la comprensión humana—, y eso era un indicio de que el cerebro de Potter estaba dañado, por eso le gustaban los Hufflepuff y los Gryffindor…. y Hermione Granger

—Me has estado mirando extrañamente —le respondió Potter entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose a él. Draco se quedó quieto en su sitio sobre el aire—. ¿Otra vez estás perdiendo el tiempo en esas tonterías que te pasan por la cabeza? Deberías concentrarte en el juego, Draco, por eso es que nunca has logrado vencerme.

Draco frunció el ceño y utilizó su mirada asesina 2.0.1—especializada para Potter, quien debería sentirse honrado que tuviera una mirada especializada para él—, que era un poco diferente a la mirada asesina 1.0.2, pero sólo ligeramente.

—Por mi cabeza no pasan ningunas tonterías, Potter —le explicó con condescendencia. Tenía que recordar que hablaba con Harry Potter, actual Héroe del Mundo Mágico… lo que significaba que no podía lanzarlo de la escoba, lo meterían en Azkaban. Aunque tampoco podía hechizarlo—. ¿Y crees que te estoy mirando extrañamente? Por supuesto que lo hago. Tengo que estudiar tus movimientos.

—No, no me estás mirando de esa forma —explicó Potter parpadeando como el retrasado que era. ¿Y de qué estaba hablando? Por supuesto que lo estaba mirando así—. Era una mirada levemente diferente…

—No lo era —sentenció Draco comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor de Potter—. ¿Por qué te miraría diferente? Simplemente no lo hacía, no tiene sentido.

_Tendría sentido mirarte distinto si estuvieras desnudo, en ese caso—_

_En ese caso_, se corrigió Draco impaciente por lo rebelde de sus pensamientos, _le lanzaría una maldición a Potter, desnudo o no_. Las maldiciones estaban bien, acababan con los enemigos y servían para practicar la magia, no podían pedirle que practicara con arañas toda la vida… Algún día—esperaba más temprano que tarde—comenzaría a usar humanos en sus prácticas y Potter estaba de primero en su lista, seguido inmediatamente por la Comadreja.

—No lo sé —respondió Potter, girándose en la escoba para estar frente a él y deteniéndolo—. ¿Puedes dejar de dar vueltas a mí alrededor?; me molesta.

—¿Crees que te tiraré?

—No, eso sería estúpido.

—No lo sería —respondió Draco rápidamente—. Piénsalo bien; si desarrollara un plan, y sabes que soy muy bueno desarrollando planes donde parece imposible triunfar, en el cual pudiera lanzarte de la escoba y que sólo pareciera un accidente, entonces—

—Oh, vamos, Draco, sólo olvídalo —Potter se estaba riendo, y no tenía derecho a reírse.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? Podría ocurrir —se inclinó hacia adelante para estar más cerca de él—. En el momento en el que menos lo esperas…

—Déjalo, princesa —respondió Potter sacudiéndole el cabello. Draco se alejó como si quemara, el odio que sentía hacia Potter lograba que su temperatura corporal aumentara sólo con un roce entre ellos—. ¿Estás gruñendo?

—¡No lo estoy! —soltó molesto, arreglándose la túnica con dignidad. Espió a Potter a través de sus pestañas—. ¿Por qué sigues con ese estúpido mote de princesa? Pensé que lo habías dejado cuando te despertaste con un dedo de más.

—Un dedo en mi culo, sí. Difícil de no sentir _eso_.

Draco se encogió de hombros. Aún recordaba esa vez y se sentía orgulloso cada vez que lo hacía.

Los cuatro equipos del Campamento de Quidditch —en el que se encontraban— habían decidido ir a tomar unas copas. Draco ignoraba que "tomar unas copas" significaba tomar cerveza, la cual ni siquiera se servía en copas. Él odiaba la cerveza, era asquerosa, repugnante y una bebida de plebeyo. Y ese puto lugar de gente común al parecer no le gustaba vender vino, y Potter lo había obligado a beber cerveza. Muy bien, tal vez no lo había obligado, pero lo había desafiado, que terminaba siendo lo mismo si se pensaba con ecuanimidad.

La cerveza era un ser atroz con gusto vomitivo. Las náuseas habían sido fuertes y cuando se sintió enfermo del estómago todos se habían comenzado a meter con él, lo que había conseguido que Draco iniciara un ataque y lanzara unas cuantas pequeñitas maldiciones. Eran pequeñitas, y nadie pudo probar que había sido él.

Regresando a la parte principal de la historia, Potter había osado llamarlo princesa. Lo que los llevó a un duelo… o esa fue la teoría. Draco no estaba al corriente que la cerveza gozaba de tantos grados de alcohol —o que al tener tan mal sabor no se hubiese dado cuenta de que había bebido más de la cuenta—, así que se había sentido un poco mareado y sus hechizos terminaron saliendo mal apuntados. Los de Potter también, claro. Era lo único que explicaba por qué no se habían matado allí mismo. Pero como igual Draco necesitaba su venganza, había utilizado un hechizo —inventado por el mismo— que le permitió aparecer un apéndice extra en una de sus nalgas.

Todavía podía recordar con júbilo el grito de Potter esa mañana.

Suspiró contento.

—Tienes esa mirada —comenzó Potter, ahora dando vueltas a su alrededor—, que pones cada vez que recuerdas alguna maldición desagradable que le hiciste a alguien. ¿Qué recuerdas ahora? ¿La vez que casi te sacan del Campamento por estar intentando envenenarme?

—No lo hice —Draco fingió indignación. Luego recordó que eso a Potter no le servía porque siempre sabía cuando mentía, así que comenzó a dar vueltas con él en cambio—. Recordaba lo del dedo. El otro día casi le lancé ese mismo hechizo a Petersburg. ¿Recuerdas cuando me hizo comer pastel de carne árabe, esa comida muggle asquerosa? Bueno, quería lanzárselo, pero luego decidí que lo mejor era utilizar un encantamiento de impotencia.

—¿Impotencia…?

—Impotencia sexual, claro —respondió Draco sonriéndole.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Potter riéndose y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, como Draco sabía que haría. Pero por eso no lo había hecho, por supuesto. Lanzarle ese hechizo a Petersburg no tenía nada que ver con que a Potter no le caía bien el pendejo—. Acabo de ganarme diez galeones.

—¿Habían apostado? —oh, el ultraje. No podía creerlo. ¿Habían apostado y él no se había enterado?—. ¿Y no me dijiste? Tenías que haberme dicho, Potter, así hubiésemos aumentado el dinero en la apuesta y luego dividirlo en dos partes iguales. Con un diez por ciento más para mí claro, ya que yo lancé la maldición. Era un ganar/ganar.

—Aunque deberías dejar de hacer eso —Potter tenía esa mirada seria que ponía cada vez que hablaban sobre algo malo que Draco había hecho y le había divertido. A Draco no le gustaba para nada. Y no pensaba que era atractivo cuando… Eh… ¡Cuando estaba feliz! Porque Draco quería verlo sufrir—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijeron los jefes?

—¿Qué parte? Dijeron muchas cosas.

Desvió la mirada como quién no quiere la cosa, pero Potter tampoco nunca se comía eso. Merlín, cómo lo odiaba.

Pero claro, Potter tenía que ser Potter—y su nombre tenía que empezar con H—así que movió la escoba para estar de nuevo frente a él con esa cara de seriedad que a Draco no le gustaba. Para nada.

—La parte donde dijeron que la próxima vez que te descubrieran te sacarían del Campamento.

Draco hizo un pequeño sonido detrás de su garganta que, para la gente común sería un gruñido, sólo que Draco, quien era más listo que la gente común, aseguraba que no lo era. Era un sonido que señalaba molesta.

—No me sacarán del Campamento.

Bueno, eso esperaba.

—Ni siquiera tú lo dices con convicción.

—Vamos, Potter. Sé que quieres que me vaya, para ganar y todo eso —le sonrió maliciosamente a la vez que se lamía los labios—. Si sigo aquí vas a morder el polvo.

—Eso quisieras —le respondió Potter como Draco sabía que respondería. Y si un pensamiento le preguntaba desde cuándo conocía tanto a Potter como para saber eso, entonces Draco lo desecharía. Era normal conocer a su enemigo—. Aunque es en serio. ¿Y otra vez con esas expresiones muggles? ¿Has estado entrando a mi cuarto para ver las películas en DVD?

—Por supuesto que no —mintió con fluidez—. Yo nunca entraría a la cueva del León. ¿Los leones se esconden en cuevas? Oh, eso me recuerda… Quería ver esa película de leones, donde hay un leoncito y un papá león. Y hay un extraño mono que tiene mascara y—

—¿El Rey León? —preguntó Potter y su sonrisa era afectuosa. Draco frunció el ceño—. Bien, le diré a Hermione que la traiga la próxima vez que venga de visita.

—Y recuerda avisarme cuando lo hagan. No me los quiero encontrar. Serían muchas "H", "G" y "R" para mí solo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry confundido.

—¡Potter! ¡Malfoy!

Ambos dieron un pequeño saltito de sorpresa y dirigieron la mirada para ver al capitán del equipo verde acercándose con velocidad.

—¿De nuevo están conversando cuando se supone que deberían estar buscando la snitch? —preguntó molesto y Draco casi vio los escupitajos que salieron volando de su boca. Se alejó de él inadvertidamente—. Muévete, Potter. Quiero ver la snitch en tu mano en menos de diez minutos.

Potter le rodó los ojos y se alejó con un giro, mostrando sus habilidades. Maldito arrogante.

—Oye, Malfoy —Draco lo miró sin dejar de seguir a Potter por el rabillo del ojo. No podía perderlo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podían dejar este juego e ir directo a la acción? —preguntó con todo el aire de un mártir. Draco frunció el ceño—. Nos está cansando a todos este tira y afloja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?—. ¿Quieres que atrape la snitch? ¿Es eso?

—No ese juego —explicó el capitán rondando los ojos, como pensando que su comentario tenía todo el sentido del mundo—. El juego que están jugando tú y Potter desde que se emborracharon esa primera noche. Luego de saber que ambos estaban en el mismo Campamento de Quidditch.

Draco recordaba esa noche, había sido la noche cuando habían decidido llevar el odio a un nivel más maduro y no estarse lanzando hechizos ni diciéndose cosas como niños. Ahora se odiaban como adultos.

—Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido.

—¿Aún no lo sabes? ¡Vamos, Malfoy! Ni siquiera tú eres tan lento.

—No soy lento —gruñó Draco acercándose a él y apuntándolo con el dedo—. Y no sé de qué estás hablando.

—Del hecho de que a ti te gus—

Draco no le dio tiempo de terminar. Potter comenzaba a volar a toda velocidad hacia una parte del campo, seguramente había encontrado la snitch. Draco no tenía tiempo —ni ganas— de hablar estupideces con el capitán del equipo de Potter. Tenía una snitch que atrapar.

*

—Ow. ¡Ow! —Draco exclamó con dolor, retorciéndose sobre el campo e intentando alejarse de las manos de Potter que revoloteaban sobre él—. Espera, Potter. ¡Eso duele!

—Oh, vamos —dijo él, con toda la calma del mundo.

_¡¿Vamos?!_ ¡Estaba herido! No tenía tiempo para estar calmado, estaba en amenaza mortal. No podía ir a ningún lado. Nada de "_oh, vamos_". ¡¿Y qué ocurriría con su madre?! Quería ver a su madre una última vez, no quería morir tan joven.

—¡Potter, eso duele! —replicó Draco, tratando de alejar las manos de Potter de su cuerpo. Le estaba dando cosquillas y Draco Malfoy no podía comenzar a tener cosquillas frente a su equipo y su peor enemigo… Sería indigno—. Creo que me he fracturado algo. Necesito un Sanador. No puedo moverme.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien sacudiendo mis manos —respondió Potter y Draco se detuvo de inmediato—. Ya llamaron al Medimago, Draco, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—¿Y entonces qué estás haciendo tú? Sólo me deberían tocar aquellos que tienen un diploma que confirmen sus estudios, Potter. Tú ni siquiera terminaste el último año de Hogwarts.

—Estoy intentando ver qué tan grave es la herida, claro. Sólo parece que te doblaste la muñeca.

—¡Duele mucho para ser sólo eso!

—Claro —respondió Potter, el muy maldito. Claro que no le importaba que Draco estuviera retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Oh, la Diosa de la Fortuna no le había trazado un buen día hoy. Era el karma. Debía ser porque era martes. Había una "R" y todo en el nombre del día.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué te me atravesaste así? Podrías haber muerto —preguntó de nuevo Potter, con esa mirada seria que tenía. Definitivamente era un mal día.

—No habría muerto —respondió con convicción—. El karma no lo permitiría, necesita…

—¿Otra vez con lo del karma? —preguntó uno de sus compañeros de equipo, Gryland se llamaba—. Le echas toda la culpa al karma.

—_Es_ la culpa del karma.

—¿Y qué es el karma? —preguntó otro.

Gracias a Merlín apareció en ese momento la Medimaga que los atendía. Draco no tenía ganas de estar enseñando a unos cabezas de chorlitos que sólo sabían golpear pelotas. Je, golpear pelotas.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó Lucy. Lucy era buena, había decidido Draco hacía algún tiempo. Solía darle chocolates después de una herida. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero los chocolates no abundaban en ese Campamento. Estaba seguro que la culpa la tenía Petersburg, solía comerse todos los dulces que encontraban.

—Se me atravesó en medio del vuelo —respondió Potter—. Perdió el equilibrio y lo agarré de la muñeca antes de que cayera. Creo que le lastimé los tendones.

—A ver, Draco —dijo Lucy haciendo que una camilla apareciera bajo suyo. Draco sonrió, era más cómoda que el campo—. Siéntate y muéstrame la muñeca.

Draco hizo lo que le pidió.

—Me duele —le explicó extendiéndole la mano—. Y creo que tengo resentida la rodilla. El bruto de Potter me dejó caer al suelo en el último momento.

—Porque pesas una tonelada —escuchó. Estaba seguro de que era la voz de Potter.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy gordo? —preguntó peligrosamente.

—Sólo parece una tensión en los tendones. Voy a aplicarte un encantamiento —al segundo siguiente su muñeca se sentía mucho mejor. Algo frío se había extendido sobre la herida y le había inmovilizado la mano—. Y tómate esta poción. En unas horas estará como nueva.

—Espero que no, duré mucho tiempo entrenándola para ser lo que es ahora —replicó Draco escéptico.

—¡Es una muñeca!

—Cállate, Gryland —replicó molesto Draco, luego vio a Lucy y ella le sonrió.

—Puedes venir luego de la cena —le respondió con un guiño antes de desaparecer y Draco suspiró contento. Hoy comería chocolate de nuevo, lo que ya era algo extraordinario en sí sólo, pero seguro también era chocolate de Honeydukes, lo que era aún mejor.

Desde que había terminado la guerra no había sido muy bienvenido en Hogsmeade, Draco suponía que era por lo de la Srta. Rosmeta. Todas esas personas seguían sin entender que él había hecho eso por su familia y seguía sin arrepentirse de haberlo hecho, aunque eso hubiera significado conjurar unas imperdonables. Y, de todas maneras, estaba seguro de que la mayoría de ellas—imbéciles hipócritas—hubiesen hecho lo mismo que él.

—No me habías dicho que tenías algo con ella —la voz de Potter lo sorprendió, había supuesto que se había ido con todos los del equipo. Parpadeó sin comprender—. Con Lucy, no sabía que estabas con ella.

—No estoy con ella —replicó sin entender—. Al menos no de forma romántica ni sexual —especificó levantándose de la camilla, que desapareció apenas dejó de tocarla—. Pero me da chocolate cada vez que me lastimo —respondió, apareciendo una sonrisa.

—¿Chocolate? —preguntó Potter siguiéndolo, Draco le dirigió una mirada de soslayo.

—Sí —respondió—. ¿Acaso tienes algún inconveniente con eso?

—¿Qué? Claro que no.

—Entonces ¿por qué preguntas? —una idea se le ocurrió y se detuvo frente a Potter, cortándole el paso—. No vas a quitarme mis chocolates, son los únicos que puedo comer —le ordenó golpeándolo con el dedo en el pecho. Un pecho bastante duro—. Estoy seguro que Petersburg se acaba los pocos que nos sirven en este Campamento de Mierda. Eso, o te los dan a ti. O no los reparten. Y no puedo vivir sin chocolate, necesito una reacción grande al mes. Por lo tanto, búscate tus propios chocolates.

—No quiero robarte los chocolates —respondió Potter apartándole el dedo de su pecho, sin embargo no lo soltó. Draco entrecerró los ojos sin estar convencido—. ¡Es cierto! No voy a robarme ningún chocolate. Pero si tanto los quieres por qué no le pides a Narcissa que te los mande vía lechuza.

Agh. Potter el Maldito. No sólo lo llamaba a él por su nombre, sino también osaba llamar a su madre de esa forma. No tenía respeto.

—No puede traerme esos chocolates —sentenció comenzando a caminar de nuevo con renovadas energías—, así que tengo que pedirle a Lucy que me los de. ¿Crees que si le traigo algo bonito me lo cambie por chocolates? Haría lo que fuera por unos con chispitas por dentro.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. ¿Y por qué me sigues?

—No te sigo, voy hacia el mismo lugar.

—No te creo, pero no me importa. Ugh. Cada vez que veo esa bufanda verde en tu cuello. Quisiera arrancártela o ahogarte con ella. ¿Por qué te pusieron a ti en el equipo verde y a mí en el rojo? ¿No saben que soy Slytherin?

—No creo que les dejes olvidar ese detalle —replicó Potter con diversión. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Qué? Es verdad… Desde que llegamos sólo te quejas por eso. Hagamos algo.

Potter se detuvo en seco—una manía molesta que tenía. Cada vez que una de esas pocas ideas le llegaba a la cabeza solía detenerse como si no pudiera pensar y caminar al mismo tiempo. Debía ser una falla que tenían los sangre-mestiza—y comenzó a quitarse la bufanda.

—¿Qué haces? Está haciendo mucho frío —le dijo Draco deteniéndole las manos. Estaban en noviembre, y en Escocia. El frío era tan horrible que a veces se le entumecía la nariz—. Si te quitas la bufanda, entonces vas a enfermarte y _yo_ voy a ser quien tendrá que soportarte y estar en la misma habitación que tú, contagiándome. Haznos un favor a todos y déjatela puesta.

—Vaya, Draco —respondió Potter con ojos brillantes, pero aún así se quitó la bufanda—. No sabía que te importaba —continuó alargando los brazos hacía el cuello de Draco.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Draco alejándose. ¿Será que lo quería ahorcar? ¿Matar? Quería quedarse con los chocolates.

—Te quito la bufanda —dijo Potter haciendo eso mismo, desenrollando la calentita y horriblemente roja bufanda de su cuello—. Y te pongo esta —acto seguido comenzó a enrollar la verde.

Draco se quedó un momento paralizado. ¡Le estaba poniendo una bufanda verde Sly! Al fin iba a poder usar el color verde que sí le combinaba, a diferencia del rojo. Y ahora que estaba en su cuello se daba cuenta que estaba más cálida que la suya. Y olía a Potter.

Mmm… Era agradable. Y verde. Y de Potter.

_Y de Potter. _

Esa frase sonó como un eco en el cerebro de Draco. ¿Le gustaba por qué era de Potter?

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó dicho Potter, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Tenía enrollada la bufanda roja de Draco en su cuello. Y se veía muy bien en rojo. Er… No, no se veía nada bien en rojo. Ni en negro, esa túnica color negro no estaba ayudando para nada. Y las mejillas rojas tampoco, ni el cabello. Oh, _Oh_. No debía pensar en eso. No debía, las mejillas de Potter eran horribles, como su cabello y su bufanda. Que era de Draco.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco impresionado. Y me estás dirigiendo la misma mirada que más temprano.

¿Qué mirada? _¿Qué mirada?, _pensó paranoico.

—Sólo pienso que el rojo es horrible, Potter —le respondió con seguridad, comenzando a caminar para dejar de ver a Potter, y sus mejillas y su cabello y la estúpida bufanda—. A nadie le queda bien, deberían tacharlo de la gama de colores.

—No se puede, desaparecerían la mitad. Oye, Draco, estaba pensando. ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar hoy? Abrieron en—

—¿Otra vez a ese pueblo muggle? —se quejó.

—Deja de hacer pucheros —le advirtió Potter, pero Draco lo ignoró, porque él no hacía pucheros. Eso era ignominioso, y por asociación, nada Malfoy—. Y sí, de nuevo a ese pueblo muggle. Es lo más cerca que hay aquí.

—Podríamos ir a Londres —intentó ser convincente.

—¿Y durar horas para llegar? Olvídalo.

—Eres un aguafiestas.

—No lo hago por mí —le respondió Potter mientras entraban en la habitación de Draco y, sin siquiera pedir permiso, se tiraba en su cama.

Draco frunció el ceño, le estaba arrugando y calentando las sábanas. Así que—sólo por cuestión de competencia, porque después de todo él era una persona competitiva y no soportaba no hacer algo que Potter hacía— se tiró a su lado y comenzó a arrimarlo lejos de él.

—¿Entonces por quién lo haces? —preguntó cuando estuvo lo bastante cómodo y con el suficiente espacio.

—Por ti, obvio. Luego vas a estar quejándote todo el rato.

—Entonces sí lo haces por ti. Para no escucharme.

Potter se rió y apoyó la cabeza en su codo, mirando a Draco desde arriba con una gran sonrisa. Draco quería golpear esa sonrisa, porque lo hacía ver jodidamente atrac— No. No iba a terminar esa palabra.

—De alguna forma —prosiguió Potter, y Draco lo hubiese besado sólo porque le desvió la atención de esos extraños pensamientos. Pensamientos que últimamente se hacían alarmantemente de mayor cantidad—. Todo por no escucharte quejarte.

Draco hizo un sonido que no significaba nada y cerró los ojos. Sintió como Potter dejaba caer de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada y podía sentir todo el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo, poniéndolo incómodo.

Muy bien. Tenía que organizar sus pensamientos. Organizar pensamientos comenzaba a considerarlo como una muy buena idea, siempre lo ayudaba en momentos como esos. Etiquetar ideas parecía un buen plan. ¿Desde cuándo se acostaba en la misma cama que Potter sin intentar ahogarlo con una almohada? Desde hacía algún tiempo. Desde esa noche, donde ambos estuvieron borrachos perdidos y comenzaron a decir cosas que luego prometieron jamás repetir, y Draco había aceptado, porque sus palabras fueron bastante vergonzosas. Y prefería guardar algunas cuantas cosas de Potter si él hacía lo mismo con las cosas de Draco.

¿Pero desde cuando tenía esos pensamientos incompletos donde pensaba que Potter era—era—atractivo? Ugh. Un Potter atractivo. Tenía que lavarse el cerebro ahora. Todo debía ser un horrible juego de la Diosa Fortuna, que lo torturaba una y otra vez, haciéndolo odiar la vida. Era el karma. Había sido Hitler en su vida pasada, peor que Voldemort.

Y si… Y si…

Potter se había movido. Y su brazo estaba completamente pegado al de Draco, y Draco podía sentir sus músculos bajo la tela y su calor. ¿Por qué no se estaba incendiando? Nadie podía estar tan caliente y no haberse prendido en fuego. Se sentía tan consciente del cuerpo de Potter, de cada respiración, de cada movimiento. Podía sentir la magia alrededor suyo. Y el karma.

Sólo le había pasado eso con sus amigos con beneficio. Era como si…

Ni siquiera podía pensarlo. Era un mal pensamiento. Una mala noticia. Es más, era tan mala la noticia que no podía salir de sus labios. No podía.

Ni siquiera la iba a pensar. Cuando Potter se largara, iba a lanzarse un _obliviate_ para olvidar que veía a Potter atractivo y que—Oh Merlín—se sentía atraído hacia él.

¡Lo había pensado! ¡Había pensado que se sentía atraído por él!

Draco se congeló. ¡Mala Noticias, Demonios! Eso era una muy mala noticia. Estaba en shock. Era un noticia shockeante, era normal que estuviese en shock. Demasiado impresionante para formar otro pensamiento. Estaba en blanco, y la única palabra que se extendía por su cerebro era: Atracción. Atracción. _Atracción_.

Otra palabra horrible. Debería desaparecer del diccionario por su fealdad. Junto con todas las palabras que comenzaran con "H"

—Oh, mierda. Jodidas haches.

* * *

Comentarios? :3


	2. Chapter 2

_**2. – La Negación. **_

Cuando Draco despertó al día siguiente en su cama, comenzó a reflexionar meticulosamente todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Obviamente todo aquello se debía a un lapsus mental. Draco estaba seguro de eso; fueron las circunstancias extenuantes que lo llevaron a sacar esa conclusión tan errada y falsa. Es más, hasta podía enumerar los puntos que demostraban que ese pensamiento—el cual de ahora en adelante llamaría "Pensamiento H"—era una rotunda falsedad.

Esa conclusión a la que había llegado su cansado cerebro el día anterior con respecto a la atracción hacia Potter era tan artificial—o fantástico, pero prefería llamarla artificial porque en la magia todo era fantástico—como decir que los machos veelas existían.

Así que, para probarse a sí mismo, de nuevo, que todo había sido una jugarreta de la Diosa Fortuna, decidió hacer una "pequeña" lista:

Primera Prueba de la falsedad de ese pensamiento: Luego de esa horrible caída donde Potter le había lastimado los tendones de la muñeca— el muy bruto— Lucy le había dado una poción, por lo tanto, el cerebro de Draco había estado alterado químicamente, drogado y topado con estimulantes que lo habían llevado poco a poco a un estado de locura transitoria.

Era normal que cosas así pasaran—pensamientos insurgentes recorrieran su incitado cerebro—y que este nuevo estado lo hubiese llevado a asociar y/o relacionar términos y situaciones, llevándolo a una realidad ilusionaría donde las conclusiones resultantes terminarían siendo un poco perturbadoras.

Segunda Prueba de lo ficticia de esa conclusión: Draco llevaba meses sin sexo. Meses donde sólo se había satisfecho con su mano derecha o izquierda, dependiendo del día y de la salud de dicha mano. También había usado un consolador especial, recientemente adquirido, que hacía todo lo que un vibrador necesitaba hacer y poseía un hechizo especial que lo acercaba tanto a ser una polla real que Draco apenas notaba la diferencia. Así que, obviamente, su anteriormente nombrado cerebro dopado necesitaba un incentivo sexual cercano para sentirse estimulado.

Potter era quien había estado lo suficientemente cerca justo en el momento de más vulnerabilidad carnal en su cuerpo. Necesitaba ser tocado, y él estaba allí. Hasta Petersburg le hubiese parecido atractivo en una situación como esa —ese pensamiento le provocó nauseas.

Tercera Prueba de lo alucinante de esa espantosa reflexión: Ésta era la evidencia más peligrosa porque— aún cuando las dos pruebas antes señaladas eran de suficiente peso para negar cualquier verdad que supuestamente existiera sobre Draco sintiéndose atraído hacia Potter— era una veracidad que debía admitir aunque le doliera, y el hecho era que Potter ya no le continuaba pareciendo… Bueno, que ya no era la cosa espantosa que había sido.

Seguía con el cabello repulsivamente revuelto, obviamente —no creía que ni siquiera _él_ pudiera solucionar eso, ni tampoco Jean, su estilista—, pero sí se había cambiado los lentes, se había comprado ropa que le quedaba, y lo más importante, tantas prácticas de Quidditch le habían dado un buen cuerpo, con buenos músculos y un ligero bronceado.

Un buen cuerpo, no un excelente cuerpo. Claro que no; sólo uno _bueno_. Ni siquiera tan bueno, más bien uno normal. Entre el rango de la normalidad… Casi llegando al malo.

El caso es que había cambiado y, por consiguiente, su cuerpo le parecía un poco extraño a Draco, quien lo recordaba como aquel enano que compraba túnicas diminutas en Madame Malkin. Sólo era cuestión de acostumbrarse a este nuevo Potter, sólo necesitaba pasar un poco más de tiempo con él.

No pasaba nada. Nada de nada. No debía preocuparse.

Tenía buenas pruebas que evidenciaban con gran fuerza la falsedad del "Pensamiento H". Y ahora que ya estaba todo organizado en su mente, todo sistematizado y comprobado—porque la verdad era muy importante y de nada servía mentirse a sí mismo—podía ver a Potter a la cara sin pensar que tenía una atracción sexual hacia él.

_¡Merlín y Morgana lo libraran de que alguna vez eso ocurriera!_

Simplemente nunca iba a suceder. No a él. Él nunca se sentiría sexualmente atraído hacia alguien como Potter; eso era para personas como los Weasleys o como Granger. Ellos sí… y tal vez Petersburg.

Suspiró más tranquilo después de semejante discurso mental. Se sentía bien estar de nuevo armonizado y a tono con el mundo. Seguía odiando el rojo, claro, y a Weasley, pero ahora el cosmos era un lugar mejor para vivir. Aunque estaría mejor sin unas cuantas personas, al menos a Draco no le importaría desaparecer algunas.

Asintiendo de mucho mejor humor, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a recoger sus cosas para darse un baño. Lamentablemente, en ese Campamento las duchas eran comunales y eso hacía que Draco se sintiera de nuevo en Hogwarts, pero decidió ignorarlo... No permitiría que nada arruinase su nueva percepción del mundo.

Salió animado de la habitación rumbo a los baños, pero claro, nunca nadie lo dejaba estar feliz ni un momento.

—¡Draco! —la voz de Potter lo sacó de sus pensamientos, como siempre. Draco hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó deteniéndose en su camino, molesto porque Potter le estuviera quitando preciosos minutos que podría estar disfrutando en soledad.

—Quería preguntarte si quieres salir esta noche —le dijo siguiéndolo como siempre también. Draco se estaba dando cuenta de que Potter tenía muy malas mañas—. La otra vez estabas bastante raro, como si hubieses estado en shock.

—Fue la poción —le contestó rápidamente, metiéndose las manos en los pantalones por el jodido frío—, creo que tenía más estimulantes de los que Lucy creía. Estaba bastante drogado.

—No lo sé, te escuchabas igual de excéntrico que siempre —confesó Potter acomodándose los anteojos y mirando el cielo—. Parece que va a nevar.

—Ya va siendo hora —fue lo único que murmuró Draco. Odiaba que estuviera como si fuera a nevar, pero no terminara de hacerlo, como si no pudiera decidirse. Odiaba las indecisiones.

—Bien —dijo Potter encogiéndose de hombros—. Vamos a ir al pub de la otra vez; te lo advierto para que no vuelvas a despotricar en contra de la mueblería de los pobres muggles e intentes transformar tu silla en un trono. Y tienes que vestirte mugglemente, claro.

—¿Tengo que tomar esa bebida nauseabunda de nuevo?

—¿Cerveza? Es lo único que venden, ya lo sabes.

—No quiero ir entonces —sentenció alzando la nariz en el aire porque le otorgaba elegancia.

—Vamos, Draco —dijo Potter poniendo la voz que usaba para convencerlo. Sin poder evitarlo lo miró, y sí; ahí estaba la expresión que ponía cuando quería que Draco aceptara algo que él quería. Odiaba caer en esas maniobras Slytherin de Potter—. Nos vamos a divertir, y te dejo que trates mal a unos cuantos muggles.

_Mmm. Eso suena interesante._

—¿Y los puedo hechizar?

—No.

—Entonces no me interesan tus chantajes.

—Los puedes tratar mal, Draco, prometo no consolarlos ni decir nada. ¿Por favor?

Draco sabía que ya había perdido, pero le gustaba ganarse más cosas, así que continuó pidiendo.

—¿Y puedo comer esas… er, kips que venden? Con pescado y mucha sal.

—¿Fish n'Chips1? Claro que sí. Es más; invito yo. ¿Aceptas?

—De acuerdo, me convenciste —aceptó con aire aristocrático—. Ahora déjame bañarme, Littlewig —el capitán del equipo de Draco—, me agotó horriblemente. Preciso de un baño y una hora de masturbación sana para sentirme de nuevo como yo. Cuando estés por irte, ven a buscarme a mi habitación, si tienes suerte estaré listo.

—Eres un desvergonzado —dijo Harry. A Draco le causaba mucha gracia el rojo de las mejillas de Potter, así que sonrió con más descaro—, pero está bien. Nos vemos.

Y diciendo eso, Potter se alejó. Draco asintió ausentemente mientras comenzaba a desvestirse en el baño. No sabía que le estaba pegando alguno de sus gestos a Potter; como la forma de ondear la capa cuando se giraba para alejarse de alguien. Tendría que felicitarlo al respecto, eso y recordarle que Severus lo hacía.

*

—No.

—Vamos, Draco.

—_NO_.

—¿Eres un cobarde?

Draco fulminó a Harry con los ojos de tal manera, que éste desvió la mirada con expresión de culpa. Bien. Odiaba que le dijeran cobarde, era un botón que tenía y que Harry sabía muy bien que no debía ser presionado jamás. Pero las personas cuando estaba en grupos y bebía solían volverse unas idiotas.

Y por supuesto, Potter no era la excepción a esa regla.

—Lo siento, eso estaba de más —reconoció mirándolo de nuevo y Draco casi se ríe. ¿Desde cuándo Potter se disculpaba por haber sido un idiota al hablar? Ni en los sueños más locos se había imaginado tal situación—. Pero vamos, Draco, sólo tienes que jugar con nosotros.

—¿Jugar el qué, exactamente?; ¿Cómo beber una asquerosidad antes de caer muerto por las nauseas? ¿O cómo emborracharte como un idiota?

—Cómo jugar con tus compañeros y pasar un rato agradable —le respondió Potter acercando su silla a la de Draco y poniéndole un gigante vaso lleno de cerveza al frente. En serio, ese acercamiento era innecesario—. Anda, cuando contemos hasta tres, te lo bebes de un tirón. ¿De acuerdo?

Francamente, era todo tan estúpido. Era estúpido hasta haber ido a ese lugar, pero de nuevo, Draco tenía una especie de debilidad—pequeña debilidad, no había que confundirlo con algo muy extenso—por Potter. En realidad; no había debilidad. Sólo quería aprovechar oportunidades para burlarse. Exactamente, por eso estaba allí.

Draco no respondió, pero tomó el vaso por la aza y miró a Potter.

—Uno. Dos. ¡Tres!

Ese era uno de los juegos más idiota que había jugado, y eso que había jugado muchos juegos idiotas. Por ejemplo, una vez un amante lo convenció a jugar strip-póker, donde cada vez que perdía estaban obligados a quitarse alguna prenda de la ropa que llevaban; la cual no había sido mucha. Él no sabía jugar póker, así que, por supuesto, perdió cada puto juego y acabó siendo el único que había terminado desnudo. Al menos fue recompensado con una buena follada, pero igual…

Odiaba perder.

Uh. Quería vomitar ahora.

Todos dejaron el vaso sobre la mesa cuando acabaron y Draco se sintió muy bien de no haber sido el último. Había practicado mucho bebiendo pociones amargas, esa bazofia proletarizada no era nada comparada con algunas de ellas. Y además, él nunca quedaba de último, así que mejor aún. Potter lo miraba con ojos brillosos y Draco se preguntaba si tal vez no había bebido demasiado.

—Hey, Malfoy —desvió la mirada de los ojos imposiblemente verdes de Potter y la fijó en unos nada interesantes de alguien que era integrante del equipo amarillo quien le estaba dirigiendo la palabra—. ¿Has estado practicando bastante? No nos vas a ganar si no es así.

—Por favor —le replicó al hombre moviendo el vaso lejos de sí—. Por supuesto que voy a ganar. Ningún Buscador es rival para mí.

—Oh, Merlín, Malfoy —dijo Potter interrumpiéndolos—. ¿Cómo caben tu ego y tú en la misma habitación? Antes que nada, nunca vas a ganarme, nunca antes lo has hecho, no vas a comenzar ahora —no lo estaba diciendo de forma odiosa, más bien sonreía burlonamente. No sabía qué era peor.

—Eso está en el pasado antiguo —replicó Draco moviendo la mano como rechazando la idea—. Ahora que soy mayor y más sabio…, más habilidoso también, por supuesto; no me va a ser nada difícil ganarte.

—La negación —dijo Potter riéndose y pidiendo otra bebida.

—¿No crees que estás bebiendo demasiado?

—¿Quién eres? ¿Mi madre?

—Vete a la mierda —gruñó Draco molesto. Si Potter quería beber, pues que entonces bebiera. No le podía importar menos. En realidad le importaba tan poco, que le iba a invitar el siguiente trago.

O mejor no. Que el mismo Potter se mantuviera sus vicios.

Y era verdad, después de todo. ¿En qué le podía preocupar si Potter bebía más de la cuenta o no? No era como si Draco fuera su madre… o su novio.

¡Mierda! Ese había sido otro de esos pensamientos que estaban asociados al "Pensamiento H". Maldito "Pensamiento H", siempre invadiendo su mente en los momentos menos esperados. Esperaba que te confiaras, y _¡zas!_: aparecía. Si Potter quería morir por un coma etílico, ese era su problema y a Draco no le podía importar menos. Lo único que le debía preocupar era que pudiera caer sobre sus zapatos nuevos.

Igual, no era como si se sintiera atraído hacía Potter. Para nada. Absolutamente falso. Eso nunca le pasaría a él, jamás de los jamases. Un Gran NUNCA en mayúsculas, con la "N" un poco más grande que las demás letras, sólo para darle más presencia. Y una gran "G" en Gran para mayor efecto.

Así que… Bueno, eso. No le importaba una mierda que se muriera embriagado.

—No te molestes, Draco, lo decía en broma —le respondió Harry sonriéndole—, más bien me gusta que te preocupes.

Draco arqueó tanto las cejas que estaba seguro de que éstas habían desaparecido de su frente. Y era algo completamente normal y perfectamente comprensible, porque Harry le acababa de decir la cosa más extraña del mundo… Bueno, la cosa más extraña sabiendo que era su archirrival. Y lo peor del asunto era que su corazón estaba latiendo un poquito más rápido y—

¡No! ¡_No_! ¡Él _no_ se sentía atraído hacia Potter! Sólo las personas que comenzaban con la letra "R": la comadreja Ron; "G": Ginevra Weasley; y "H": Hermione Granger, se sentían atraídas hacia él. ¡Ese era el Destino! Todo lo indicaba; ya que sus mejores amigos —y su ex novia— comenzaban con esas letras.

Por suerte su nombre era Draco Malfoy. No tenía ni haches, ni ges. Así que, como lo demostraban todas las conjeturas, no se sentía atraído hacia Potter. _No lo hacía._

—Creo que ya has bebido suficiente, Potter —dijo Draco alejándole el vaso que se encontraba frente a él—. Mejor toma algo de agua.

—Eres un aguafiestas —replicó Harry, pero le hizo caso y se apoyó por completo en la silla en la que estaba sentado, mirando el techo—. Siempre pensé que, como eras Slytherin, serías un pervertido y un vicioso.

—¿Y crees que no lo soy?

—No te gusta la cerveza.

—Pero me gusta el vodka —respondió, riéndose por la estupidez—. Que piense antes de emborracharme con mi archienemigo es otra cosa, ¿sabes? No puedo bajar la guardia.

—¿Estás hablando de mí? —preguntó Potter riendo también y apoyando el codo en la mesa y la quijada en su mano. Potter no parecía muy borracho, sólo achispado—. Hemos dormido en la misma cama, Draco. Creo que ya no somos muy enemigos…, y ya nos hemos emborrachado juntos.

—Eso lo dices tú —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Sonando así, eso de dormir juntos lo incitaba a pensar en otras cosas, en otras cosas en las que absolutamente no iba a reflexionar porque no pasaba nada de nada. La única vez que habían dormido en la misma cama fue cuando ambos terminaron borrachos. Luego de decirse todas las cosas vergonzosas que se habían dicho, cayeron rendidos en el colchón de Draco y no se despertaron sino hasta la mañana siguiente.

No le gustaba recordarlo, porque cuando se había despertado, ambos estaban enrollados uno contra el otro, y un Malfoy nunca se apretujaba así con nadie…, y sin embargo ahí estaba la prueba; sí era físicamente posible. Claro, todo había sido culpa del alcohol y Potter. Estaba seguro de que si esos dos factores no hubiesen estado involucrados, nunca se hubiese acurrucado de esa manera con nadie.

Lamentablemente, esos factores sí habían estado muy unidos, al igual que sus cuerpos cuando se despertaron.

_¡No pienses en eso! ¡Si no piensas en eso como si nunca hubiese ocurrido! El maldito "Pensamiento H" tiene la culpa de todo._ Tenía que alejarlo de su mente. Negarlo y negarlo. Ese iba a ser su nuevo mantra personal. Negar. Negar. Todo es mentira.

Lo que era cierto, por supuesto. Porque nada de eso podría estar pasando.

Feliz con sus reflexiones, le sonrió a Potter, pobre tonto de la vida. Bueno, era normal que nadie fuera tan inteligente y astuto como él, no podían existir dos Draco Malfoy después de todo, si lo hubiera tendría que matarlo.

*

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Draco a Potter, mientras éste lo arrastraba lejos de sus habitaciones. Draco estaba cansado, no tenía ganas de seguir a Potter a otro de sus juegos. Quería dormir.

—Sólo quiero mostrarte algo —respondió, ignorando los fuertes golpes que Draco le daba para que lo soltara. Potter estaba loco.

Habían pasado algo más de tiempo en ese horrible lugar que los plebeyos llamaban pub. Un nombre bastante patético, a opinión de Draco, pero no se podía esperar más de la gente común sin títulos ni nobleza. Aunque al menos deberían haber fingido nobleza.

Se entretuvieron bebiendo algo más antes de irse, bueno, todos se entretuvieron bebiendo algo más, excepto él y Potter, porque, al no querérselo aguantar borracho, no se lo había permitido—debía admitir que no fue tan difícil convencerlo, considerando que Potter podía ser muy difícil; era demasiado cabezota—y él no tuvo ningunas ganas de embriagarse tampoco y despertar de nuevo al lado de Potter en una cama.

_Y eso es algo en lo que no vas a pensar._

Después de que partieron, había ayudado a unos a aparecerse en el Campamento, ya que estaban tan borrachos que ni siquiera podían mantenerse de pie. A Draco le daba prácticamente igual si se escindían o no, pero con la Diosa Fortuna tan caprichosa últimamente, no pensaba tentar su suerte y los terminó ayudando.

Y justo cuando iba a entrar a las habitaciones para buscar su cama y dormir hasta el mediodía del día siguiente—ya que disfrutaban de tenerlo libre y Draco estaba seguro de que Harry iría a visitar a sus amigos, y eso lo dejaría solo para aburrirse—Potter lo detuvo y lo comenzó a empujar y a jalar hacia el bosque que rodeaba la zona del Campamento.

Draco nunca se había querido acercar a ese bosque. Le recordaba al Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts, y a él nunca le había gustado esa parte del castillo… No desde que había visto a ese ser consumiendo la sangre de un unicornio… la presencia de los hombres lobos sólo ayudaban a alejarlo con más rapidez.

Así que, obviamente, no estaba muy contento de estar siendo llevado, en ese momento, en contra de su voluntad a un lugar desconocido.

—¿Qué es lo que me quieres mostrar? —preguntó Draco, intentando alejar su mano de las pezuñas de Potter.

—Algo —fue la respuesta—. Deja de preguntar, no te lo voy a decir hasta que lleguemos.

—¿Y no me lo puedes mostrar mañana? ¿Tiene que ser hoy? ¿A esta hora? No estoy muy dispuesto a que me maltrates, Potter, y el agarre al que estás haciendo presa a mi brazo va a ocasionar serios hematomas en mi piel.

—Deja de quejarte, ni siquiera estás luchando para que te suelte —Potter lo estaba mirando divertido y Draco entrecerró los ojos—. Y no puedo esperar hasta mañana, u hoy más tarde, porque voy a visitar a Ron y a Hermione.

—Me lo dijiste ayer —replicó Draco, dándose ya por vencido y dejándose llevar por Potter—. Los vas a visitar muy seguido, ¿sabes?

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú no visites a tus amigos.

Draco sólo se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué podía responder a eso? A su familia le fue prohibido contactar con personas de otros países por algún tiempo, y la totalidad de sus amigos se habían ido al extranjero. Bueno, se fueron aquellas familias que habían podido, ya que los del Ministerio no les dieron permiso a todas.

Ni siquiera podía visitar mucho a su madre ahora, ya que estaba muy ocupada haciendo todo lo posible para que les dieran autorización a su padre y a ella para poder salir del país un tiempo y visitar familia en Francia. Draco no quería distraerla de su meta de convencer al ministro en otorgarles el permiso.

Potter lo llevó hasta un gran árbol. Uno de los más grandes que alguna vez hubiese visto, antes de girarse y verlo con una sonrisa. A Draco se le atascó la respiración en el pecho, porque la sonrisa de Potter había sido muy brillante y a él le gustaban las cosas brillantes.

Potter no tenía derecho a verse así, y la estúpida luz de luna que se reflejaba en su cabello no ayudaba en nada, ni tampoco la mirada de sus ojos.

—Quiero que me acompañes arriba —le pidió a Draco, y éste ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Arriba dónde? No tenemos escobas.

—Arriba al árbol, Draco —le respondió Potter, soltándolo—. Lo vamos a subir.

Tal vez Potter sí había bebido más de lo que Draco había creído. Definitivamente el alcohol estaba hablando por él si creía que Draco iba a subir ese árbol como un mono. Eso era indigno.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Subir al árbol, Draco? ¿Escalándolo?

—Sé a lo que te refieres, idiota —le replicó Draco entrecerrando los ojos de forma amenazante—. Lo que quería decir es que estás loco si piensas que voy a subir un árbol como si fuera un chiquillo.

—Oh, vamos, Draco —dijo Potter dándole la espalda y comenzando a trepar. Oh, Merlín, y ahora le mostraba el trasero, estaba seguro que lo hacía a propósito—. Y yo que pensé que al fin ibas a ganarme en algo, con eso de que eres un hurón y todo.

—Olvídalo, si crees que insultarme va a lograr el truco, estas muy equivocado.

—Como quieras, sólo es que te creía más aventurero. Supongo que los Slytherin no son como los pintan.

—Te arrepentirás de esas palabras, Potter. Una vez bajes del árbol.

Draco arrugó la nariz cuando lo vio trepar el árbol, y se negó a hacer algo tan plebeyo y muggle. Ellos eran magos, por lo tanto; usaban magia. Escalar un árbol mugglemente significaba astilla bajo sus uñas y suciedad en su ropa, hasta podía llegar a cortarse la piel de las manos por lo duro de la corteza… No, el no lo haría de la misma forma que Potter. Porque lo haría, lo habían retado.

Confiando en su habilidad mágica, aún cuando estaba un poco pasadito de bebida, levantó la varita y midió cuánta distancia había desde el suelo hasta donde Potter se acababa de sentar. Podría aparecerse allí, el nivel en el espacio no era el mismo, pero las Apariciones no lograban hacer de eso un impedimento. Asintió con la cabeza, y se apareció.

Lo hizo perfectamente, justo sobre la rama donde Potter se apoyaba. Lo malo era que, aunque podía llegar allí arriba con magia, aún era bastante inestable para su equilibrio de repente aparecer desde un lugar completamente equilibrado a uno nada equilibrado. La rama bajo sus pies se sentía frágil y la aparición repentina causó que bajara tras su peso, moviéndose precariamente. Draco sintió que se iba hacia atrás.

Potter lo agarró.

—¿Estás loco? —le preguntó en un siseó molesto, intentando hacer que Draco no se fuera ahora hacia delante—, sólo era trepar un tonto árbol.

Draco lo ignoró y se agarró de sus hombros, manteniendo el equilibrio débilmente. Tragó saliva, no queriendo ver cuán arriba estaba en esa débil rama, y comenzó a deslizarse por el cuerpo de Potter para poder sentarse a su lado.

Luego, cuando llegó a sentarse en la rama del árbol al lado de Potter, Draco pensó que él era el quien se estaba arrepintiendo de acceder a tremenda estupidez. Estaba seguro de que la insensatez debía de ser contagiosa, ya que era lo único que explicaba lo que estaba haciendo sobre un árbol a esa hora de la noche—o madrugada—con Potter, de entre todas las personas, pegado a él como si fuera una sanguijuela. Contuvo el aliento cuando el cuerpo de Harry se movió, mirándolo a los ojos.

Estaban demasiado cerca, así que se alejó rápidamente, perdiendo la estabilidad de nuevo, pero Harry le sostuvo un hombro hasta que se equilibró.

Se enderezó a su lado, procurando mantener una distancia sana entre ellos, respirando entrecortadamente y sintiendo frío. El invierno se había llevado las hojas de los árboles hacía algún tiempo, y Draco se encontró preguntándose cómo sería estar sobre esas ramas con hojas verdes a su alrededor. Una ventisca de aire sopló y Draco se protegió mejor con la bufanda.

Potter estaba mirando intensamente algo frente de él, así que picado por la curiosidad, Draco dirigió la vista al mismo lugar que Potter y sintió cómo su respiración se trancaba en su pecho por segunda vez en la noche.

La vista era hermosa.

El cielo estaba despejado, a diferencia de la noche anterior en la que había nevado, y el campo, verde en primavera, ahora estaba albo y brillaba como la piel de un unicornio. Resplandecía plateado en aquellos lugares donde la luz de la luna caía bañándolo, y las estrellas relucían en el cielo. Draco no sabía qué mirar, todo llamaba su atención. Era un hermoso llano donde estaban, y si Draco se concentraba; podía ver el Campamento a lo lejos.

Suspiró contento.

—¿Viste que sí valía la pena? —la voz de Harry sonaba extraña, como si contuviera una gran emoción que Draco no podía descifrar, y sus ojos verdes brillaban en la noche.

—Debo admitir que es mejor de lo que pensé —susurró Draco, vagando los ojos por sus facciones. Desvió la mirada cuando descubrió lo que hacía.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Harry.

Era difícil para Draco pensar. La presencia de Potter estaba muy cerca y su calor lo llamaba, diciéndole: "_Ven aquí, Draco. Voy a calentarte_". Un calor no debía de estar diciendo eso, el calor sólo significaba movimiento de moléculas y el movimiento de moléculas no hablaba. Pero ahí estaba la misteriosa voz del calor, Draco tenía muy buena audición… ¿Y qué había con los ojos de Potter? ¿Desde cuándo eran tan brillantes?

Como dos dagas verdes clavándose en su corazón. Oh, _no_. Había dicho _corazón _y_ dagas clavándose _en la misma frase, y no era una amenazante que buscaba miedo en su víctima… Sentía que podía vomitar… ¿En qué diablos se estaba convirtiendo?

Eso no debería estar pasando. No a él. ¡Su nombre estaba limpio de letras que se sintieran atraídas por Potter! Tenía que evadir esa atracción, no quería sentir ninguna atracción. Pero estaba ahí, tensando sus músculos, haciéndolo consciente de la presencia del cuerpo de Potter como nunca se había sentido con ninguno de sus amantes. Podía sentir cómo se movía, su respiración, casi podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Era difícil negarlo cuando estaba tan cerca, cuando olía tan bien y cuando era tan tibio. Draco Malfoy se sentía atraído hacia Harry Potter. Atraído sexualmente, como los objetos por la gravedad, como llamado por un hechizo de convocación. Quería extender la mano y tocarlo, y hacerle todas las cosas pervertidas que podrían ocurrírsele…

Oh, Diablos. Acababa de recordar la "R" en su nombre.

* * *

1Es un plato de comida rápida muy popular en Inglaterra.

Comentarios? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Siento la demora.

* * *

_**3. – La Ira.**_

Draco entró a su habitación dándole tal empujón a la puerta, que ésta se estrelló contra la pared y se regresó para darle un golpe a Potter que lo venía siguiendo. Al parecer era una puerta inteligente y Draco lo aprobó.

—¿Qué coños, Draco? —preguntó Potter sonando nasalmente y Draco aprovechó para fulminarlo con la mirada. Estaba sobándose la nariz con gesto de dolor—. ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?

—Obviamente nada —dijo con una mueca de molestia—. Ahora lárgate.

—¿Que no te pasa nada? Un minuto ambos estábamos contemplando el paisaje tranquilamente, y al segundo siguiente regresas acá molesto conmigo y como si te hubiese dicho algo imperdonable.

—No me pasa nada —gruñó Draco, tirándose en la cama—. Déjame en paz y ve a hacer tú favor de la semana visitando a los _Weasleys_ —procuró mostrar todo su enojo con sólo esa palabra.

—¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! —gritó Potter, atravesando los metros que los separaban a grandes zancadas y mirándolo desde arriba con esa mirada de "No Jodas Conmigo" que poseía—. ¿Qué pasó que te tiene tan desagradable?

—¡No me pasó NADA, ¿de acuerdo?! —gritó Draco de vuelta—. Sólo vete al diablo.

—Me iré en cuanto me digas qué ocurrió.

—Te lo he repetido varias veces ya, Potter —dijo Draco amenazante, sentándose en el colchón y entrecerrando lo ojos—. Déjame en paz, no me pasa una mierda.

—Por supuesto —respondió el bastardo sarcásticamente.

—¡Te lo estoy advirtiendo!

—¿Y qué vas a hacer si no te hago caso? —le preguntó Harry, comenzado a destilar magia. Potter solía ponerse así cuando la ira iba más allá de su autocontrol; su magia se volvía loca y descontrolada; hacía golpear cosas, sacudirlas y tirarlas. Draco, por lo general, intentaba calmarse cuando llegaban a este punto, pero ahora. No. Podía—. Te estoy preguntando, Malfoy: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Ahora hablándome por el apellido? ¿Qué pasó con el "_Draco_"?

—No me jodas.

—¡Nunca lo haría!

En ese punto ambos estaban de pie gritándose el uno al otro, bastante más cerca de lo que era estrictamente necesario para un concurso de gritos; al menos esa era la opinión de Draco. Así que cuando Potter se lanzó sobre él, tecleándolo contra el colchón y agarrándolo por los hombros, se quedó un poco sorprendido.

Por supuesto, no era nada extraño que Neandertales —o Cromañones— como Potter reaccionaran con violencia tipo muggle en ese tipo de situaciones. Después de todo, no habían tenido la misma finesa en la educación cuando eran infantes, Draco había escuchado una vez de sus labios que había vivido casi toda su niñez en una alacena. Eso sólo confirmaba lo animales que aún eran los muggles.

Pero su línea de pensamiento fue cortada cuando Potter comenzó a presionarlo muy fuerte contra el colchón. Casi no podía respirar.

Se lo quitó de encima como pudo y se montó sobre él en cambio, apretándole el cuello, y antes de darse cuenta; estaban golpeándose como dos colegiales. Si su familia lo viera en esa circunstancia, estaría muy avergonzada. Por suerte, ese no era el caso, así que podía golpear cuánto quisiera a Potter y nunca se enterarían. A menos no hasta que uno de los dos muriera, claro.

Después de todo, ¿cómo se atrevía a ser tan atractivo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a haber cambiado tanto para parecerle interesante? Nunca debió haberse comprado ropa que le quedara, ni cambiarse sus estúpidos lentes, que eran marca Harry Potter, por siempre. Ni debió haber practicado tanto el Quidditch hasta formar músculos muy bien torneados, porque además de que se veía de infarto, estaba haciéndole imposible a Draco mantenerlo bajo él.

—¡Auch! —gimió cuando su cabeza dio contra el suelo. Pateó a Potter lejos de él.

Se quedaron quietos unos momentos, demasiado cansados físicamente para continuar, así que la batalla se había vuelto solamente visual. Los ojos de Potter lo estaban acuchillando, así que Draco le mandó una triple patada asesina que alguna vez había visto usar a Jackie Chan, y Potter le devolvió un puñetazo mortal que usó Rocky.

Seguidamente; ambos sacaron sus varitas y comenzaron a lanzarse hechizos. No lo habían hecho cuando comenzaron ese extraño "arreglo" que mantenían, pero ya iba siendo malditamente la hora. Tenían que sacar toda la tensión acumulada y que se sentía cada vez que estaban juntos.

Sólo que la de Draco era ahora también tensión _sexual_. _Agh_. Odiaba sentirse atraído sexualmente hacía Potter. ¿Qué era lo próximo? ¿Enamorarse de él? No lo podía permitir, era frustrante estar catalogado en la misma casilla que la Comadreja, la Sangresucia y la Acosadora-Doble-Lily-Potter Weasley.

Draco sólo debería sentirse atraído por personas como… Como él mismo. Tan sexys que eran matadoras, que usasen lo que usasen siempre se verían bien. Pero no, tenía que gustarle Harry Jodido Potter, el desastre de cualquier héroe. ¿No habían visto a Superman? Sexy. ¿Batman? Súper Sexy.

En cambio Potter era como un—como un Robin.

Draco escondió la cabeza detrás de su cama cuando un hechizo pasó rozándole el cráneo. Se quedó un rato ahí acurrucado, pensando en su siguiente movimiento sólo con la mitad del cerebro, ya que la otra aún luchaba y pataleaba por lo injusto que era el mundo. Era el karma. Era el puñetero karma.

¡Qué le dieran al karma!

—¿Ya crees que puedes hablar como una persona razonable?

Draco saltó cuando escuchó la voz de Potter tan cerca de él, y se giró de golpe. Potter lo estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y la varita alzada justo detrás de él. No se había dado cuenta de que se había acercado tanto.

—Suelta la varita —le pidió como si fuese una especie de criminal. Draco contuvo las ganas de golpearlo de nuevo.

En cambio, evaluó la situación. No se encontraba en muy buena posición, con Potter cerniéndose sobre él como una especie de halcón y mirándolo como si fuese su cena. Draco no tenía ganas de ser la cena de Potter, a menos que se tratase de una cena metafórica y cuando decía "devorar" significaba follar hasta el agotamiento.

¡Otro pensamiento por el cual estar molesto!

Gruñendo, bajó la varita, pero no la soltó. Prefirió levantarse con toda la dignidad que aún le quedaba y sentarse en la cama. Bajó los ojos, no queriendo enfrentarse a una triple cuchillada de Potter.

Escuchó a Harry suspirar, y al segundo siguiente cómo se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Vas a decirme qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó con voz queda.

_Potter no debería estar tan cerca de mí_, pensó Draco algo mareado por todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Después de todo, no todos los días uno descubría que se sentía sexualmente atraído hacia su archirrival del colegio y al Héroe del Mundo Mágico. Ugh. Ese nombre sonaba tan horrible, pero era bueno para usarlo como burla.

Abrió la boca para convencerlo con una mentira rápida que no tenía tiempo de pensar, ya que su cerebro iba a toda velocidad pero por otro lado completamente diferente. Sin embargo, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió con un golpe en ese momento, y por ella entraron los capitanes de los cuatros equipos del Campamento como rinocerontes.

Dichos rinocerontes los fulminaron con sus miradas en cuanto los vieron, y tanto Harry como Draco se encogieron un poco. Después de todo, eran bastante grandes.

—Les dije que sólo estaban follando —dijo el capitán del equipo azul, y Draco sintió como un cuchillo atravesaba su pecho.

—¿Qué? —croó Harry.

—No están follando, idiota —dijo Littlewig, mirándolo con condescendencia—. Están vestidos, y a menos que se trate de una nueva forma de follar… O que sea uno de sus juegos…

—Pero mira —dijo el del equipo azul—; están desarreglados y rojos. Hasta Malfoy está despeinado, y sólo veo eso cuando están en el campo de Quidditch. Tal vez fue un poquito de frottage.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No lo creo —dijo el capitán del equipo amarillo—. Tienen las varitas en la mano.

—Pero—

—¡Podrían dejar de especular sobre nuestra vida sexual! —explotó Potter, y Draco sintió bastante satisfacción cuando ahora ellos cuatro eran los que se encogían. Potter les estaba lanzando la mirada de "Derroté a Voldemort, así que Jódete". A Draco le encantaba esa mirada. Lo hacía sentir caliente… Oh Diablos. Las epifanías ahora era que estaban ocurriendo—. ¡No hemos follado! Y si lo hubiésemos hecho no sería su puto problema.

Miró a Draco de nuevo y éste tuvo que desviar la mirada ante la intensidad. Aún estaba molesto, pero podía saltar sobre él en cualquier instante.

—Y tú —dijo peligrosamente—. Háblame cuando estés calmado.

Acto seguido, atravesó la habitación en grandes zancadas y desapareció por el pasillo. Draco tragó duro cuando se encontró a la merced de cuatro cabreados Capitanes. Claro, típico de Potter; dejarle los problemas a él. Todo el mundo sabía que a los jugadores de Quidditch—y más a unos tan grandes como ellos—no se los cabreaba; eran muy colosales. Podían hacerte papilla con sólo unos golpes.

Genial, tal vez ese sería su último día en la tierra. O en el Campamento de Quidditch. Después de todo le habían dicho que la próxima vez que maldijera a alguien lo echarían de patitas a la calle. Su mente comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.

Técnicamente, no había maldecido a Potter. Y, técnicamente también, todo lo que habían roto era suyo.

Esperó la sentencia.

—No sé qué ocurre con ustedes dos —dijo Littlewig mirándolo con ojos de acero, taladrando—, pero será mejor que arreglen cuál sea la frustración sexual que se respira en el aire cada vez que están juntos. Si no lo haces porque tienes miedo de que te saquemos de Campamento, Malfoy —sentenció con seriedad—; hazlo por la buena follada que obtendrás.

Y le guiñó un ojo antes de que los cuatro mastodontes salieran por la puerta.

Draco se dejó caer para atrás hasta golpear la cabeza contra el colchón.

Maldito "Pensamiento H", todo había comenzado por su culpa.

*

Draco abrió los ojos con dificultad. Le dolía el cuerpo por todo el ejercicio realizado el día anterior ya que, después de todo, había sido demasiado. Primero había estado agotado por el entrenamiento que impuso su capitán, luego por soportar a todos esos idiotas en el pub y después batallar con Potter —quien era un muy buen duelista, aunque le doliera admitirlo— lo llevó límite. Así que decidió quedarse todo el día en la cama y usar la ira que aún manaba en su interior como alimento, ya que si no se levantaba, dudaba poder comer algo.

Bueno, la ira y el odio eran un buen desayuno, y tal vez podía almorzar también con eso… Y una cena no iba nada mal tampoco. Su ira parecía que fuera a durar para rato, a juzgar por la forma en la que quería golpear o destruir algo. Le daban ganas de patear la cara de Potter, en especial. Suponía que esa sensación duraría bastante tiempo.

Y hablando de tiempo, ¿qué hora sería? Pero le costaba levantar el brazo para convocar un reloj y saber la hora, prefería quedarse en la feliz ignorancia, como había estado antes del "Pensamiento H" y, por extensión lógica, antes de reconocer que se sentía atraído hacia Potter. Todo era mejor cuando no estaba al tanto de nada, cuando estaba alegremente bloqueado de esas horribles ideas que nunca debieron haber aparecido.

Maldito Potter, arruinando su vida, como siempre lo hacía. En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, no era tan sorprenderte, Potter siempre arruinaba su vida… Sólo que esta vez no era del tipo siempre-me-vences-en-el-quidditch, o del tipo tengo-que-decir-que-no-te-conozco-y-arriesgarme-a-la-muerte-por-manos-de-Voldemort… Aún así, apestaba bastante.

Después de todo, ¿cuántas personas se sentían atraídas hacía Harry Potter? La gran mayoría del mundo mágico—excepto tal vez los mortífagos y los magos oscuros en general—lo amaba. Qué aversión, Draco odiaba seguir esa clase de multitudes. Si no podía obtener lo que quería, entonces no le interesaba buscarlo, era así de sencillo. Potter no se veía como el tipo que quisiera follar con un hombre, y aún cuando lo fuera, no creía que se lo quisiera follar a _él_.

Le molestaba pensar que tendría que suprimir esa atracción. ¿Por qué diablos le tenía que ocurrir eso a él? ¿Por qué no a otra persona con menos gracia y más pelirrojo?

Suspirando, y sintiéndose bastante frustrado, atrajo su varita con una mano y se sentó, aún cuando unos tantos músculos dolieron por la acción.

Se bañaría. Comería. E iría a pedir chocolates. El chocolate siempre era la solución a todos los jodidos problemas.

*

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Atrapado. _Maldición_.

Draco levantó un poco la cabeza, sólo lo suficiente para poder ver a Lucy de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con sospecha. Frunció el ceño, debió haber realizado un encantamiento desilusionador, así tal vez ella no se hubiese dado cuenta de que había entrado a su consultorio sin permiso.

Draco se lamió los labios y rompió su posición de estar sobre las manos y las rodillas, para sentarse en el suelo de un golpe. Cuando comenzó a sentir el dolor en el trasero, pensó que tal vez no había sido muy buena idea eso de dejarse caer tan bruscamente.

—Nada —respondió Draco, esperando sonar muy convincente.

—¿No estás haciendo nada? Mentiroso, y a menos que buscaras algo que se te cayó, quisiera que me dijeras qué hacías en el suelo.

Draco desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez—un tal vez de un tamaño enorme, tenía que enfatizar—estaba refunfuñando, y por consecuencia causando que su labio inferior saliera hacia afuera un poquito más de lo necesario, haciéndole parecer a un ojo inexperto, como el que tenía la mayoría de los humanos, que estaba haciendo un puchero. Eso era una calumnia, porque para los Malfoys era físicamente imposible hacer ese acto tan degradante.

Igual, dejó que su labio se mantuviera más afuera de lo normal. Después de todo, él podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana…, tenía el derecho, y estaba de mal humor.

—No buscaba nada —mintió apartándose el flequillo del rostro y mirando el suelo. Lucy tenía un horrible parecido a Granger, y no quería recibir ningún puñetazo Neandertal como el que había recibido en el tercer año.

—¿Qué haces en la enfermería entonces?

—¿Qué no puedo venir a visitarte? ¿Ahora tampoco puedo enfermarme? —preguntó indignado, mirándola de forma desagradable.

—¿Estabas esperándome en esa posición? —preguntó Lucy y Draco estaba seguro que le parecía muy divertida la situación, porque la comisura de sus labios estaba curvada ligeramente—. ¿Exactamente qué esperabas que hiciera cuando llegara?

Draco se molestó aún más. ¿Qué no entendía que ya estaba furioso? Comentarios como ese no lo estaban ayudando en nada, más bien lo empeoraban todo.

—Bien —dijo de mal modo, levantándose del suelo—. Me largo, sólo pasaba por aquí porque creí que estabas aburrida —en realidad había pensado que no estaba y así podría dedicarse a robar chocolates—, pero veo que te gusta estar en soledad. Bien por ti, no pienso quitarte más tiempo.

Intentó salir de la habitación, atravesándola a grandes zancadas, pero Lucy no se había movido de la puerta, y no le permitía salir. Levantó la cabeza y la miró por debajo de la nariz, esperando que se quitara del medio de una vez, sin tener que dirigirle la palabra.

No tuvo tanta suerte.

Por lo general, la pose que en ese momento estaba asumiendo era suficiente para alejar a la gente, pero Lucy seguro había sido una Gryffindor, porque no se movió. Luego pensó que últimamente se juntaba mucho con Gryffindors y eso sólo lo hizo sentir peor y de más mal humor. ¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza en esos últimos meses? La guerra lo debía haber afectado más de lo que se había imaginado.

Primero, había entablado una especie de relación con Potter. Una extraña relación, en donde se había dado cuenta de que se sentía atraído hacia él y sólo eso ya debía haber sido un indicio del acercamiento de la destrucción del mundo, del Armagedón, porque ¿desde cuándo un Malfoy entablaba relaciones con Harry Potter que no se limitaran a querer asesinarlo? Luego, estaba Lucy, a la que tenía que pedirle chocolates porque su familia no era bienvenida a Hogsmeade. Era todo una cruel broma de la Diosa Fortuna; tenía que serlo. Y también debía haber sido peor que Hitler en su vida anterior, porque no era normal sufrir tanto.

Estaban las bufandas de colores, él en el mismo Campamento de Quidditch que Potter. Estaba el hecho de que había probado la cerveza _muggle_, y que últimamente estaba sintiendo un interés nada sano por las religiones Muggles y sus teorías físicas.

No tenía ni idea hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo su vida, pero tal vez nadie lo sabía, porque Potter no parecía que tuviera ningún programa de "Esto es lo que haré este día", o, en este caso "Esto es lo que haré en mi futuro". En realidad, Draco dudaba que siquiera tuviera planes sobre qué cenar, mucho menos sobre qué ropa se pondría al día siguiente, así que dudaba que los tuviera para su vida futura.

Pero eso pasaba porque era Gryffindor y tenía esa tendencia suya de tomar al toro por los cachos, como decían los muggles. Cuando llegaban los problemas los enfrentaba, sin embargo Draco no era así, en parte porque él _no_ era un Gryffindor, y como buen Sly debía tener planes sobre conquistar al mundo y todo eso. Lamentablemente, era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, porque después de todo, hacía cuatro años nunca se hubiese imaginado a sí mismo hablando tan corrientemente con una sangra mezclada. O peor, pensar que no estaba tan mal conversar con ella.

—Sería una lástima que te fueras, Draco —dijo Lucy sonriéndole—. Justamente me han traído las trufas de bombón que te gustan. Esas que son malvaviscos cubiertos con chocolate derretido y maní.

A Draco se le hizo agua la boca con eso. Bueno, tal vez por eso era que tantas cosas habían pasado en su vida en esos pocos meses. Si le daban chocolate por hablar con ella, se convertiría en su paciente que necesitaba terapia si quería.

—Y así podrás decirme que te tiene tan molesto.

O tal vez Lucy no era tan Gryffindor después de todo. Esperaba que no, porque ya tenía suficientes Gryffindors para toda una vida, al menos necesitaba un Ravenclaw.

Cuando se metió en la boca el delicioso chocolate, y éste se derritió, sintió que podía tener un orgasmo allí mismo, sin necesidad de que le tocaran la polla o le metieran nada por el trasero. Y estaba seguro de que sería un muy buen orgasmo, porque ese chocolate era lo más delicioso que había probado en mucho tiempo. La comida que repartían en ese Campamento ni se acercaba a la del peor restaurante que hubiese visitado, y no quería ni saber si pasaba o no las pruebas de sanidad.

El sabor de la trufa le hacía preguntarse en cómo se sentiría cuando era compartido en un beso, cuando el malvavisco y los maníes se unieran con la saliva del otro y el beso se volviera caliente, y la lengua sedosa y deliciosa. Casi podía sentir los lentes de Potter golpeándole el rostro cuando moviera el rostro para profundizarlo, y sus dientes y lengua llevándose hasta el último rastro de chocolate de ellos.

Pensar en eso—pensar en Potter, en realidad—sólo empeoró su humor.

—¿Ya estás listo para hablar? —preguntó Lucy comiendo su propia golosina.

Draco se encogió de hombros, mordiendo algo más para tener algo en la boca y así no tener que responder.

—¿Es por Harry? —preguntó y Draco comenzó a toser cuando un pedazo de maní se fue por el camino equivocado. Lucy movió impacientemente su varita y Draco pudo respirar de nuevo.

—¿Sabes? Esos encantamientos que haces cuando hablas con la gente son bastante invasivos y maleducados. No puedes hechizar a la gente cuando te dé la gana.

—Tomaré eso en cuenta la próxima vez que te ahogues.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—¿No vas a responder? —Draco no se giró a mirarla—. ¿Es esto una especie de rabieta infantil? Porque te estás comportando como un niño. Hasta te niegas a hablarme, aunque debo admitir que los chocolates no ayudan. Siempre he pensado que tus peleas con Harry son infantiles y muy inmaduras.

—Jódete —dijo Draco poniéndose de pie de forma tan violenta, que la silla en la que estaba sentado cayó al piso—. No hables de lo que no sabes.

—¿Y qué es lo que no sé? —la voz de Lucy estaba tan calmada que sólo molestaba más a Draco.

—Absolutamente nada, obviamente —respondió frotándose el rostro con frustración. No le interesaba comenzar a pelear con alguien, menos si ese alguien era sangre mezclada, mujer y medimaga—. Escucha Lucy, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó en la guerra y lo que no. He durado algún tiempo intentando olvidar los peores momentos y quedarme con lo que he aprendido. No voy a decirte nada al respecto.

—¿Y con Harry? —preguntó tomando una taza del té que había preparado y levantando la silla con un movimiento de la varita. Draco se dejó caer de nuevo sobre ella.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —repitió Draco. Se le habían desaparecido las ganas de comer chocolate. _Gracias, karma, de nuevo_—. Él me desprecia, yo lo desprecio, nos despreciamos juntos. Podría conjugarte ese verbo en todos los tiempos que quieras y siempre significará lo mismo.

—No me parece que se desprecian tanto cuando juegan eso de buscar la snitch —dijo doblando una pierna sobre la otra y refiriéndose al juego que siempre practicaban cuando tenían tiempo.

—Potter pensaba que tú y yo teníamos algo. Una relación sexual, ya sabes —le comentó cambiando de tema.

—Bastante imposible cuando eres gay.

Draco levantó la cabeza de golpe y la vio con ojos como plato. Bien, estaba bien…, no es que fuera un secreto su orientación sexual. Si alguien preguntaba; decía la verdad, después de todo no había nada malo en que te gusten más las varitas que los calderos, como decían los magos. Además, las varitas eran más interesantes, y los cuerpos que las contenían también tenían huecos parecidos a los calderos. Era un ganar/ganar. Con un hombre tenías varita _y_ caldero.

Pero el hecho era que, cuando estabas en un Campamento de Quidditch con puros hombres, y por lo tanto compartías los baños con ellos—donde sus ojos recorrían y recorrían todo lo que quisiera, porque ningún gay verdadero iba a perderse la multitud de cuerpos musculosos y atractivos siendo bañados—los hombres solían volverse un poco… Temerosos. Temerosos de que un gay cachondo les saltara encima, se imaginaba. Los heterosexuales tenían la errada idea de que si alguien era gay, eso significaba que se le iba a frotar como una perra en celo.

Y aunque a Draco no le importaría frotarse en, digamos, Potter. No tenía ningunas ganas de hacerlo con nadie más en su equipo o en el de otros. No tenía tiempo para relaciones tensas. Ya había estado en esos zapatos, y no quería repetir la experiencia.

Por eso había hecho todo lo posible para cubrir su atracción hacía las pollas. Pero al parecer Lucy era más observadora de lo que le había dado crédito.

Intentando cobijar su sorpresa, bajó los ojos de nuevo al chocolate en sus manos.

—¿Harry sabe que eres gay?

—No lo sé. No se lo he dicho, si eso es lo que estás preguntando, pero tampoco he fingido ser un heterosexual. Y si tienes ganas de hablar sobre relaciones sexuales y "estar en el armario" con alguien, búscate a otro gay, porque no tengo ganas de esa clase de idioteces. Hace mucho tiempo que acepté mi sexualidad, y el sexo entre hombres es mil veces mejor que aquél con una fémina.

En ese momento se escuchó una especie de golpe o tropezón, antes de que la cabeza de Potter entrara por la puerta.

—Lo siento, me tropecé antes de Aparecer —dijo a modo de disculpa, y hasta había enrojecido. Draco se molestó de que _eso_ le hubiese parecido tierno. Esa atracción sería su perdición—. ¿Están ocupados?

Vio a Draco, quien se estaba preguntado si Potter había oído algo de la conversación o no, y, si lo había hecho, cuánto exactamente.

—No, ya terminamos —dijo Lucy levantándose y arreglándose la túnica—. Hablamos después, Draco.

Draco no tuvo más remedio que despedirse de ella, y mirarla sospechosamente, claro.

*

—¿Aún estás molesto? —fue lo primero que preguntó Potter cuando entraron, de nuevo, a la habitación de Draco.

Quien lo miró molesto y se tiró en la cama. Habían ido hacía su cuarto sin siquiera hablar—porque no gozaba de ningunas ganas para hablar con él—, y Potter sólo lo había estado siguiendo como una sombra, sin hablar tampoco. Y la atracción de Draco cada vez era peor, porque deseaba con unas horribles ganas girarse y besarlo hasta quitarle la respiración, y eso sólo lo molestaba más. El hecho de que no hablaran tampoco ayudaba, porque significaba pensar más, y en lo único que meditaba era en besarlo, por lo que no hablaba… Y todo se repetía en un horrible ciclo una y otra vez.

—No estaba molesto —mintió sin mucha convicción, tensándose un poco cuando sintió a Potter sentarse a su lado. Había mucha cama a su alrededor, ¿qué no podía buscar otro jodido espacio que no fuera tan cerca suyo?

—Sí, claro —dijo Potter sarcásticamente. Draco lo espió por debajo de sus pestañas justo en el momento en que se sacaba algo del bolsillo. Con la varita lo volvió grande. Era una bolsa, que decía…

—¡Honeydukes! —exclamó Draco levantándose como un resorte.

Potter se rió, y le ofreció la bolsa. Draco estaba seguro de que se trataba de una ofrenda de paz, a juzgar por la expresión que en ese momento tenía Harry. Draco podría besarlo, porque lo estaba sobornando como un buen Slytherin, y no había nada más sexy que un Slytherin. Draco estaba seguro que se lo había pegado él, ya que si a Draco se le pegaban cosas de los Gry, también era justo que fuera al revés, y eso sólo lo hacía más dulce todo.

Además que era chocolate.

Agarró la bolsa rápidamente y se le hizo agua la boca al ver la cantidad de dulces que había… Y la variedad.

—Potter —susurró feliz, tecleándolo y abrazándolo porque, realmente, la atracción _y_ el chocolate eran demasiado. Un abrazo no podía complicar las cosas más aún… O eso esperaba.

—¿Esto quiere decir que ya estamos bien? —preguntó Potter y Draco casi podía escuchar la sonrisa en sus labios.

—Oh, sí. Estamos muy bien.

* * *

¿Comentarios? :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuarta Parte - La Negociación.**

La rabia de Draco desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Luego de ese encuentro con Potter… ahora una extraña calma lo envolvía. Si lo pensaba con minuciosidad, Potter era un factor común en ambos cambios de ánimos... Después de todo, si Draco no lo hubiese encontrado aquel primer día en el Campamento, nunca habría comenzado a sentirse atraído por él y, consecuentemente, tampoco se hubiese irritado al hacerlo. En conclusión; si no fuera por Potter, nunca se encontraría en esa encrucijada.

Se imaginaba que debía haber esperado algo como eso, a juzgar por la cantidad de cosas malas que habían ocurrido en su vida últimamente; lo que ahora le pasaba no debería ser una sorpresa. El karma era realmente una mierda, siempre empeorándolo todo en su existencia, consiguiendo que cosas negativas y peores obstáculos se interpusieran siempre en su camino. Era molesto como el infierno, pero, de eso trataba su karma, ¿no? Siempre era negativo para él.

Agrupando todo y clasificándolo en su mente, se daba cuenta de que, el real castigo de toda su vida era la existencia de Potter. ¿Y cómo podía sentirse atraído por alguien como él, en primer lugar?

Sospechaba que eran las locas vueltas que daba la vida, porque si alguien le hubiera dicho en sexto curso que ahora se sentiría así, lo hubiese cruciado como mínimo… Pero daba igual lo que podría haber ocurrido en el pasado o no, porque esta nueva extraña atracción, la cual no parecía querer desaparecer pronto, ocurría en el ahora… Como en el ahora de: "me van a explotar las pelotas si no follo hoy", así que tendría que soportarlo… Lamentablemente, era difícil soportar algo que no…, bueno, que no soportaba; como la explosión de dichas pelotas.

Eran momento como esos, en los que podía apreciar que el destino tenía un muy mal sentido del humor.

Así que, habiendo concluido que la más sabia decisión que podía tomar era la de eliminar de raíz esa molesta atracción; tendría que buscar una forma de satisfacerla u olvidarla. Y como a Potter no le interesaba querer ser el juguete sexual de Draco —quien estaba seguro de que si le salía con esa petición sería maldecido hasta el año siguiente—; entonces tendría que olvidarse de ella. Iba lo mismo con lo de pedirle ser su esclavo sexual.

Sin embargo, como todo; era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. No era como si lo desearas y ¡paf!, antes de darte cuenta no existe ninguna atracción y tú puedes seguir odiando a Harry Potter como si, en un principio, nunca hubieses dejado de hacerlo. Y estaba el mismo hecho de odiar a Potter; no podía decir que lo odiaba, ya no, al menos. Más bien no le gustaba; le desagradaba…, una afirmación que comenzaba a flaquear en firmeza.

Así que ahora no sabía lo que sentía por Potter y eso sólo complicaba aún más las cosas.

Tendría que solucionar eso también. Descubrir sus nuevos sentimientos hacia Potter, y olvidar esa inoportuna atracción que estaba sintiendo hacia él.

Tal vez, todo estaba relacionado con el hecho de que no había tenido sexo desde hacía algún tiempo. Como no se había acostado con alguna persona en muchos meses, cualquier persona que estuviese cerca sería, automáticamente para su cuerpo necesitado y frustrado, un ser sexual. Y Potter poseía la horrible manía de pegarse mucho a él; tocándolo en los momentos menos oportunos e invadiendo el santuario de su habitación y su espacio personal.

Y su cerebro, agotado por la falta de sexo, lo clasificaba como el único ser al cual Draco podría apoyarse para satisfacer ciertas demandas carnales. Y su sistema cerebro-cuerpo-polla, cansado ya de estar usando sus manos —o el dildo— para cumplir con esos ciertos requerimientos, tomó una clase de apego hacia el ya antes mencionado Potter, con su cuerpo, más bien, simplemente por el hecho de que era la única persona cerca en la que podía confiar para follar.

Así que, sólo tenía que negociar con su mente y buscar un arreglo entre ellos, para que cuerpo, cerebro y atracción quedaran completamente satisfechos. Tal vez la negociación tendría que involucrar a una segunda persona—en este caso a Potter—, para averiguar si él podía satisfacerlo. Todo era cuestión de ofrecerle un buen trato que no pudiera rechazar.

Aún así, dudaba siquiera pedírselo, y tendría que estar bastante embriagado para llegar y ordenarle que le hiciera una mamada o al menos un buen trabajo manual. Ni siquiera tendría que ser una masturbación mutua si Potter no quería. Él no pedía mucho.

Llegando a ese resultado; decidió levantarse ya de la cama, tal vez comería alguno de los chocolates con los que Potter lo había sobornado y luego tomaría un baño. Tenía un juego de Quidditch con Potter esa mañana, y no quería perdérselo. En los últimos días su entrenamiento era el doble de fuerte para lograr quitarle la snitch en el campo, y ese día sabía que tendría la oportunidad. La Diosa de la Fortuna no lo odiaba tanto, así que de seguro, ahora que había estado de cabeza en su rueda por mucho tiempo, comenzaría a subir otra vez y todo mejoraría de nuevo.

*

—¿Podrías haber tardado más tiempo, Draco? —preguntó Potter en cuando éste salió al campo de Quidditch.

Potter lo estaba esperando montado en su escoba, mirándolo desde arriba. El viento azotaba su rostro y tenía las mejillas rojas por el frío, la bufanda verde sólo le daba un efecto mejor, ya que combinaba perfecto con sus ojos. Tenía las cejas fruncidas, como cada vez que Draco lo frustraba. A veces el karma podía ser una verdadera perra, porque si Draco lo hubiera tenido cerca, se le hubiese tirado encima.

Mientras se montaba en su escoba para alcanzar a Potter —quien se encontraba a unos metros sobre él mostrando toda su masculinidad y sex appeal— se preguntaba por qué dicho Potter había tenido que crecer y convertirse en un hombre tan atractivo. Estaba seguro de que en Hogwarts no había sido así, se hubiese dado cuenta y tal vez no hubiesen llegado a enemigos, ya que habrían estado muy ocupados follando… En cambio, en su pasado, era un escuálido niño enano que siempre era seguido por un gigante flacucho rojo y una dientona con cabello desordenado. Así era como lo recordaba cuando pequeño y lo máximo que había tenido —remotamente— aceptable; habían sido los ojos. Siempre con esa intensidad y ese color Slytherin.

De resto, era como cualquier otro esquelético niño que no merecía ser visto más de dos veces porque, simplemente, no llamaba tanto la atención. Claro, hubiese sucedido así si no fuera por el hecho de que Harry Potter era el Niño Que Vivió.

Pero ahora… Bueno, ahora tenía a un Potter bastante muy bien crecido y atractivo, algo más oscuro que el paliducho niño de once años que había conocido y mucho más alto.

Sin embargo no debía de estar pensando en eso ahora. Primero tenía cosas en las que reflexionar, planes que formar, negociaciones que concebir. Todo para acostarse con Potter un día, al menos. O sólo una noche.

—¿Qué ocurre, Potter? —preguntó en cuanto lo alcanzó, dando una vuelta a su alrededor sobre la Nimbus—. ¿Acaso tienes tantas ganas de perder?

—Por supuesto —dijo Potter con una sonrisa, extendiendo una mano para soltar la snitch—. Pero cuando me demuestres que puedes ganar —agregó sin perder la sonrisa, mirando intensamente a Draco—, entonces es cuando puedes regodearte todo lo que quieras.

—Espero que recuerdes esas palabras —dijo Draco lamiéndose los labios y sintiendo cómo la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por sus venas. Amaba el Quidditch, y amaba competir contra Potter, así que era doblemente excelente—. Porque cuando te gane, me voy a burlar tanto, que vas a querer arrancarte los oídos para no escucharme.

—¿Quieres decir que más de lo normal? —preguntó Potter descaradamente—. Porque cada vez que hablas tengo esa sensación.

—Voy a hacer que te comas esas palabras, Potter. Y luego que las vomites para volvértelas a comer.

—Muchos ladridos y pocas mordidas, Malfoy. Siempre fuiste bueno en eso, pero cuando llegaba la hora…

—Como dije, Potter. Te tragarás esas palabras.

Y llevando las palabras a la acción, rodeó a Potter una última vez y luego se alejó a toda velocidad hacia el cielo, volando bastante alto y girándose para observar el campo y encontrar la snitch. Aunque tuviera que saltarle encima a Potter para detenerlo, él iba a ser quien la atraparía al final, alguien necesitaba callarlo, después de todo. Y, aunque a Draco le hubiese encantado hacerlo en otras condiciones y con más cosas en la boca —una lengua extra, al menos—, no sería nada malo hacerlo en el Quidditch también.

Miraba a Potter por el rabillo del ojo, porque aunque ahora no lo perseguía como cuando estaban en Hogwarts —Draco solía amar meterse con él, tanto que olvidaba, de hecho, buscar la snitch— aún tenía que estar atento. Hacía algo de tiempo que jugaban esos juegos, donde ambos buscaban la snitch. A veces usaban las bludgers, pero ese día sólo se trataba de habilidad.

Dio varias vueltas sobre el campo, mirando a su alrededor e intentando concentrarse en el juego, en vez de en lo bien que se veía Potter en su escoba, tarea algo difícil para quien lo hubiese visto jugando. Era como si hubiese nacido para volar… Y Draco debía olvibiatarse el cerebro ahora…

Después de unos veinte minutos, más o menos, en donde lo único que había hecho Draco era dar giros y buscar la snitch —mientras veía a Harry por el rabillo del ojo e intentaba no hacerlo—, Potter aumentó la velocidad en su vuelo y Draco le prestó más atención. No veía nada que podría ser remotamente parecido a una bola dorada frente a él, pero cuando Potter aumentó la velocidad de golpe, Draco se disparó hacía allí…, sin embargo, sólo se trataba de un engaño, porque Potter giró la Nimbus en cuanto Draco lo franqueó y se fue hacía el otro extremo del campo.

Maldiciendo y dándole un giro a la escoba, Draco lo siguió rápidamente, golpeándose mentalmente por caer en esa estúpida artimaña, estaba tan distraído intentando alcanzar a Potter, que cuando éste se desvió y se colocó justo frente a él, giró el mango de la escoba erróneamente y perdió el control del vuelo.

Y lo próximo que supo es que estaba cayendo desde muy, muy alto.

*

El dolor de cabeza que Draco sentía amenazaba con partirle el cráneo. Eran como miles de martillos dándole golpes a su cerebro una y otra vez, mostrando su odio. Todo estaba tan oscuro, que por un momento sintió miedo de haberse quedado ciego, que el golpe hubiese sido tan fuerte como para afectar sus nervios ópticos, pero no era eso; tenía los ojos cerrados y aunque intentaba abrirlos, no podía.

Quería levantarse, pero tampoco lo lograba. El dolor era demasiado fuerte y se sentía mareado. Y le estaba costando bastante respirar, el aire no era suficiente para sus pulmones… No alcanzaba, no podía moverse, y era tan jodidamente doloroso que no podía pensar, no lo conseguía. Sólo…

Gimió cuando intentó moverse, pero unas manos —al menos Draco pensaba que eran unas manos— le apretaban el pecho para dejarlo quieto. Creía también que le estaban hablando, pero era muy difícil entender las palabras. Intentó abrir los ojos y se sintió un poco mejor cuando lo consiguió, aunque aún no entendía los sonidos y el mundo estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor.

Parpadeó varias veces, intentando descifrar las imágenes que estaban frente a sus ojos. Era Potter, o al menos lo parecía. Sus manos ya no lo estaban intentando dejarlo quieto, sino le apartaban el cabello del rostro.

—Intenta no dormirte, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que tienes una contusión en la cabeza —sus balbuceos cada vez se hacían más claros. Prefirió dejar la cabeza quieta que moverla, no le hacía nada de gracia que, detrás del hombro de Harry, el mundo siguiera sin dejar de dar vueltas—… Lucy llegará dentro de poco, ya mandé mi patronus para llamarla.

Intentó prestarle más atención a Harry, pero era difícil con el dolor que sentía. Y seguía sin poder respirar bien.

—Espera, cuidado —dijo Harry, y ahora estaba muy cerca de él—. Intenta tranquilizarte, todo va a salir bien.

Draco tenía ganas de soltarle que por supuesto que todo iba a salir bien. Pero era todo un esfuerzo titánico estar consciente, y no quería gastar las pocas energías que tenía hablando.

Sintió como alguien más llegaba y le tocaba la cabeza. Intentó alejarse de esa extraña mano, pero Harry le agarró el mentón y le enderezó. La extraña persona le abrió los ojos y le puso una luz al frente, Merlín, que molesto. Los ojos se le hacían agua y quería cerrarlos.

—Se trata de una contusión algo fuerte, pero nada del otro mundo —¿era Lucy? Sonaba como ella. De inmediato sintió cómo el dolor iba desapareciendo poco a poco, y el cielo dejaba de ser doble y dar giros mortales—. Vamos a Aparecerlo en mi oficina.

Lo siguiente que Draco sintió fue la sensación inconfundible de las Apariciones, y luego cómo era acostado en una camilla. Ya no le dolía la cabeza ni le costaba respirar, lo que sí estaba era muy cansado. Tenía los ojos cerrados desde que Lucy —ahora estaba seguro de que había sido Lucy la que había llegado a curarlo— le había dejado bajar las pestañas luego de comprobar sus pupilas. Suspiró suavemente. Ahora que estaba cómodo, lo mejor era dormir.

—Draco, despierta —lamentablemente, al parecer Lucy tenía otros planes—. Necesito que te bebas esto.

Rodando los ojos, se enderezó un poco. Harry estaba al lado de Lucy, mirándolo con algo muy parecido a la preocupación. Le sonrió suavemente, sin saber muy bien porqué, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa mucho más calmado. Luego desvió la mirada a la poción que le querían dar.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó bebiéndola y poniendo cara de asco. Estaba horrible.

—No puedes dormir aún —le explicó Lucy quitándole el frasco—, y esto te ayudará a mantenerte despierto.

—¿Es una especie de poción revitalizadora? —preguntó Draco dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama. Comenzaba a sentir el efecto de la poción, porque ciertamente ya no tenía tanto sueño.

—Algo así —le respondió Lucy, luego girándose a ver a Harry—. Supongo que quieres quedarte —Potter asintió y Draco sonrió engreído—. Bien, tal vez sea lo mejor. Draco se va a poner un poco raro, y seguro que tú eres el único que podrá controlarlo.

—¿Raro? —preguntó Draco sentándose de golpe—. ¿Raro cómo? Y a mí nadie me controla —escupió la palabra como si fuera veneno.

—Raro como si hubieses comido mucho azúcar —le respondió Lucy—. Aunque no sé cómo será diferente a lo normal.

Potter se rió y Draco entrecerró los ojos. Aún estaba apretando los labios cuando Lucy se giró para irse, pero se distrajo cuando vio cómo Harry aparecía una silla para sentarse. Una silla bastante incómoda, por cierto. Parpadeó preguntándose cómo era que invocaba algo tan patético, con toda la magia que tenía Potter.

—¿Por qué conjuras una silla tan incómoda, Potter? —preguntó tirándose de nuevo sobre la almohada y cerrando los ojos.

—No puedes dormirte, Draco —fue la respuesta de él y Draco abrió los ojos con fastidio—. ¿Y por qué no te quitaste del medio? —le preguntó Potter, ahora molesto. Rodó los ojos—. Giré un poco y ¡paf!, choco contigo, jugaste distraídamente y así no es nada divertido. Mira lo que te ocurrió.

—Vaya, lamento haberte hecho pasar tan desagradables momentos, pero sorprendentemente, Potter, estaba pensando en cosas más importantes —le soltó Draco, enderezando la almohada en su espalda para mantenerse medio elevado—: en acuerdos, negocios, esas cosas… Ya sabes, todo aquello que tú no conoces.

De repente Draco se estaba sintiendo bastante contento. Suponía que debía ser el azúcar… La poción, quería decir. Se sentía eufórico y algo desinhibido. Esa poción debía de ser realmente peligrosa y debía de haberlo afectado de gran manera, porque ese pensamiento no lo asustó ni una pizca de lo que debió haberlo asustado normalmente. Más considerando que él era un Slytherin, aunque ahora era un Slytherin algo dopado. Podría decir secretos que no podía decir porque se trataban de… bueno, secretos. Y si el amor… Perdón, el cuerpo por el cual sentía gran atracción estaba cerca de él —Draco miró a Potter— eso sólo podía significar problemas.

Lo malo era que no le parecía tan horrible como debía de parecerle y eso le daba miedo. De repente el mundo se había vuelto más colorido, y los ojos de Harry más verdes.

—¿Negocios? ¿Qué tipo de negocios? ¿Son económicos? —preguntó Potter como el entrometido que era—. ¿Y qué te ocurre? Te ves extraño.

Draco _se sentía_ un poco extraño. No demasiado, debía agregar. Estaba bien, se sentía bien. Sólo estaba el pequeño detalle que era un poco extraño sentirse así. Después de todo, podría haber muerto hacía una media hora, cayéndose desde tan alto, y eso no le preocupaba tanto. Curioseó a Harry por detrás de su flequillo.

—No me pasa nada —dijo Draco sonriendo y viendo el techo luego. No sabía muy bien qué encontraba tan gracioso, tal vez la cara de Potter, porque comenzó a reírse. Tal vez era toda la situación la que le parecía graciosa—. Y negocios, negocios… Es un secreto, Harry. No puedo contarlo.

—¿Es un secre… Espera, ¿acabas de llamarme Harry? —su expresión de incredulidad sólo le causó más risa a Draco, quien tuvo que morderse un dedo para no carcajearse, ya que usando esos lentes, se veía muy ridículo haciendo mueca. Pobre Harry.

—¿Cómo esperas que te llame? —le preguntó mirándolo por debajo de párpados caídos—. ¿Tommy Riddle Número Dos? —con eso se rió un poco más, preguntándose cómo es que no se le había ocurrido eso antes. Suspiró, al parecer ese estado en el que se encontraba no era tan malo, tal vez podría usar la poción para comercializarla. Hacia a la gente feliz, al menos, y eso significaba ganancias en el lenguaje de los Malfoys. Estaba pensando en cómo sacarle la receta a Lucy cuando Harry lo interrumpió.

—No, es sólo… —Harry lo miraba extrañado—. Que rara poción.

—Olvida la poción, Harry —ronroneó sólo porque podía hacerlo. Harry parpadeó y Draco se rió un poco más.

—Es…—Harry carraspeó un poco y sacudió la cabeza—. ¿De qué negocios hablas entonces? —era tan adorable ver cómo Harry intentaba cambiar el tema de conversación. Le daban ganas de besarlo y besarlo, y ese sí que era un pensamiento aterrador.

—Negocios. Negocios —repitió cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos casi de inmediato—. No puedo contarte, ya que tienen que ver contigo. Y tengo que organizarlos primero, porque no puedo contarte algo desorganizado. No sería nada educado.

—Er —Harry tragó saliva—. ¿Tienen que ver conmigo? —preguntó y Draco asintió, cuestionándose si Harry era así de lento siempre o sólo a veces—. ¿Sí? ¿Y de qué se trata? ¿Es una especie de acuerdo eso que me quieres… plantear?

Draco asintió de nuevo. Tal vez Potter no era tan estúpido como pensaba, tampoco era que lo iba a decir en voz alta, claro. Porque así no hacía las cosas Draco.

—No sé muy bien cómo explicártelo aún —le aclaró parpadeando rápidamente—. Y tal vez ni siquiera tenga que hacerlo, puedo buscar otra solución. Hay miles de soluciones en este Campamento después de todo. Aunque no son muy atractivas, debo decir.

—¿Solución para qué?

—Para mi problema.

Harry pareció pensar un minuto, antes de tragar saliva y verlo con decisión.

—¿Tú problema tiene que ver conmigo?

Otro asentimiento combinado con un rodeo de ojos. Tal vez se equivocaba y Potter sí era tan estúpido como siempre había pensado. Lo miró con piedad.

—¿Es algo que te molesta?

Draco se estaba preguntando por qué le hacía tantas preguntas. No era un interrogatorio, y Harry definitivamente no era un Auror. ¿Y por qué él le estaba respondiendo?

—No lo sé —le dijo deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos—. No sé si me molesta, molesta, o sólo si quiero que me moleste. Es algo fastidioso cuando estamos en las duchas, porque se hace visual, pero un pequeño hechizo se encarga de ese problema.

—¿Este acuerdo es por algo en especial? ¿Es de amistad? ¿Familia? ¿Trabajo? ¿Dinero? ¿Qué tienen que ver las duchas?

Draco resopló, preguntándose en un oscuro y apartado lugar en su cabeza, por qué le estaba contando esas cosas. Y por qué no podía Cerrar. El. Pico.

—Por supuesto que no, Potter. No es como si necesitara tu dinero —le dijo molesto porque pensara eso—. Es sexual.

La vocecita que antes era sólo un murmullo en su cerebro se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

—¿S-s-sexual? —croó Harry.

—Sí —replicó Draco fastidiado—. Es algo sexual, un acuerdo sexual, más bien. ¿Sabes lo qué es, cierto? —le preguntó y Harry asintió rápidamente. Draco lo miró con escepticismo—. A ver, Potter: Aquí está el pacto, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo voy a contar, porque sé que si no lo hago me suplicarás porque lo haga y aunque tus ruegos son muy bonitos, no tengo ganas de escucharlos ahora. Y recuerda que es sólo un pequeño negocio, ¿vale? —cuando Harry asintió de nuevo, continuó—: Necesito que follemos.

Potter pareció quedar en shock por unos momentos.

—¿Qué? —croó de nuevo.

—Como amigos con derecho, pero sólo una vez —intentó explicar Draco, lentamente para que no se perdiera—. Es para deshacerme de esta insana atracción sexual que siento hacia a ti. No es nada de lo que preocuparse, ni siquiera necesitas estar consciente. O ser mutuo. Puedes dejarme ver cómo te masturbas, por ejemplo —le era difícil concentrarse cuando Harry hacia caras tan graciosas, le daban ganas de reírse de nuevo y eso no era serio. Al menos no cuando estaba planteando un acuerdo—. Y yo de cambio haría algo por ti, por supuesto.

Harry abrió la boca, y la volvió a cerrar, para luego abrirla de nuevo y volverla a cerrar. Y justo cuando Draco le iba a decir algo al respecto: "¿Qué demonios ocurre con tu quijada, Harry? No te ves atractivo haciendo la imitación de tu amiga comadreja", apareció Lucy con una sonrisa.

—Draco —dijo sin perder la sonrisa—. Creo que ya puedes dormir, los efectos de la poción van a desaparecer en una media hora, y creo que necesitas acostarte antes de que lo hagan y te des cuenta de lo que acabas de… Bueno, antes de que se vayan.

Draco asintió, porque después de todo Lucy era la Sanadora, y sería estúpido no hacerle caso. Se acostó mejor en la cama y se giró hacia Harry, quien aún lo veía como si le hubiesen salido pecas— horribles pecas—y le sonrió.

—Piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo, Harry? La Diosa Fortuna últimamente me tiene de cabeza en su rueda, pero espero poder comenzar a subir de nuevo.

Y con eso se quedó dormido.

* * *

¿Comentarios? :D


	5. Chapter 5

_**5. – La Depresión.**_

Poniendo las cosas en claro, sobre la mesa, sin excusas, repartiendo sus cartas y sacando el as bajo la manga—y todas las expresiones más que existieran—, Draco tenía que admitir, decir, confesar y sentenciar que lo que había hecho había en el consultorio, sido _estúpido_. Pero no estúpido simplemente, sino Estúpido con una "E" mayúscula…, más estúpido que Weasley en su peor día. El tipo de Estupidez que tenía que ir en cursiva y subrayado, porque simplemente estaba _fuera de este mundo_.

Sabía que no había sido su culpa, no del todo, al menos. Sí, era cierto que si no hubiese estado distraído en el juego, nunca hubiese chocado contra Potter, lo que significaba que nuca se habría caído, sin contusión cerebral y por lo tanto sin poción. En conclusión; nada de eso hubiese pasado si no fuera por él mismo. Lamentablemente, la Diosa Fortuna estaba muy caprichosa últimamente, sacudiendo su rueda de un lado a otro y haciendo que Draco siempre quedara de cabeza, lo que por lo general empeoraba toda la situación.

Era una simple ecuación: Rueda hacia abajo = Draco de cabeza + Potter derecho = Draco cayéndose de la escoba + Draco admitiéndole su atracción a Potter = Potter en shock = Draco pasando vergüenza como un idiota.

Así que, sí. Había estado dopado y drogado como nunca antes —y eso que habían pociones bastante interesantes que había probado en su adolescencia— todas sus restricciones Slytherin se fueron volando por la ventana y había terminado admitiendo su atracción hacía Potter. Llamándole "Harry" a Potter. Sólo le quedaba pintarse el pelo de rojo y hacerse pecas y ya estaba, era un Weasley. El horror.

¿Y eso en dónde lo dejaba? Lo dejaba en su cuarto, viendo el techo, evadiendo a Potter —y a Lucy, por Merlín— intentando dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado una y otra vez. Algo difícil, porque los Malfoys no dejaban de pensar nunca, podían cometer errores, pero no dejaban de pensar en cómo solucionarlos, ya que dejar de hacerlo sólo le sucedía a los plebeyos. Sin embargo, Draco se encontraba pensando que lo mejor era dejar de pensar, quería dejar de recordar todo lo que había dicho, mejor aún, quería olvidarlo todo. Es más, en ese momento, no quería ni siquiera estar en ese Campamento de Quidditch. Sólo quería irse a su casa.

Lo que demostraba que había caído en depresión.

Draco ya había estado deprimido antes, cuando su familia fue a juicio, cuando tuvo que decirle a todos lo mal Mortífago que había sido, cuando se encerró en su habitación durante días sin querer hablar con nadie, ni con los Elfos Domésticos que lo iban a visitar una y otra vez para saber si había llegado a suicidarse. Había estado deprimido, y había sido fácil estarlo. Su vida se había arruinado —lo único bueno era que el Señor Oscuro estaba bien muerto esa vez—, su apellido no significaba nada en el mundo mágico, su padre bebía más desde que lo habían liberado, el Ministerio le prohibió usar magia durante un año y su madre estaba desde ese momento intentando aliviarlo.

Obviamente, la depresión en ese entonces se la había ganado a pulso, y no había durado tanto. Dudaba que esa dudara mucho tampoco, tal vez sólo un día. Porque al final del día, aún pisoteado, gritado, reclamado, los Malfoys siempre se levantaban, siempre se salvaban, siempre habían hecho una pequeña acción que cambiaba todo. Y Draco no era la excepción. Era un pensamiento optimista.

Desde pequeño se había levantado una y otra vez, intentando vencer a Potter, aún cuando simplemente no podía hacerlo. Volvía a intentarlo, una y otra vez, esforzándose aún más que la vez anterior. Sabía que volvería a ser el mismo de siempre en unas horas, volvería a ver a todos como si no le llegaran a los zapatos (porque no lo hacían).

Y así iría, continuamente, durante el resto de su vida.

Pero en ese momento. Bueno, en ese momento no había superado la pequeña depresión que se había formado en él, estaba en los pocos —y cortos— momentos en donde comenzaba a evaluar todo, donde se recriminaba con la misma fuerza con la que recriminaba a todos los demás.

¿Y por qué, exactamente, estaba deprimido? ¿Era porque había hecho un tonto de sí mismo? ¿Por qué había admitido algo que no debía haber admitido? ¿O porque había arruinado todos sus chances con Harry Potter?

Harry Potter siempre era el pilar de su existencia, una especie de ancla, alguien constante en su vida. No importaba dónde estuviera, qué estuviera haciendo, sabía que en algún lugar estaba Potter, esperando para ser vencido. Y Draco era quien debía vencerlo, ¿no? En Quidditch, en la vida.

Pero.

Bueno, pero. Pero eso ya no le correspondía. Ya no se trataba de ser vencido o de vencerlo o de que fuese suya la responsabilidad de hacerlo o no. No se trataba de sentirse atraído sexualmente hacia él nada más, porque mierda, Draco se había sentido atraído por muchos hombres más, y en algunos casos había metido peor la pata, sintiéndose más avergonzado que en ese momento, y no por eso había caído en su cama, viendo el techo y comenzando a auto compadecerse.

Lo que lo llevaba a pensar, y a admitir, que todo cambiaba cuando el factor Potter estaba involucrado. No sólo quería vencerlo; quería que Harry reconociera que le había ganado. No sólo quería ser mejor que él; quería ser lo suficiente para superarlo. No sólo se sentía atraído sexualmente hacia él; le gustaba. Le gustaba más que sólo una follada. Más de pasar una sola noche juntos.

Y eso era mil veces más aterrador, la cosa más peligrosa que había sentido, porque se trataba de Harry. Y se trataba de algo completamente complicado.

Pero había llegado el momento, el punto, donde debía de darse cuenta de lo inevitable. Donde debía admitir que pensar en él tan seguido no era normal, que cuando estaba con él no sólo lo hacía para buscar sus puntos débiles. Debía aceptar que lo que sentía por Potter no era algo pequeño y simple competitividad.

Tal vez era grande, y desordenado y desastroso. Era una acción, un verbo, que empezaba con E… como estar ena-enamo-enamora... No podía completar la palabra. Porque completar la palabra sólo lo admitiría, y entonces ya no lo podría echar para atrás. Y aún no podía permitirse hacer eso, no podía decirlo y ya, esperando por lo mejor. Era un gran cambio, un cabio gigante, que bueno… lo cambiaría todo. Y Draco no estaba preparado para que todo cambiara, porque a veces los cambios no eran buenos.

¿Y dónde lo dejaba eso a él? De nuevo, en ningún lugar. ¿Qué pasaba si sentía eso hacia Potter? No era como si fuese correspondido y Draco no sabía si quería ser correspondido. Sólo aspiraba a olvidarlo, tal vez. Lo más probable.

Definitivamente.

Quería dejarlo pasar, como si no estuviese pasando, como si nunca hubiese pasado. Porque era diferente y extremadamente peligroso. Porque, ¿qué sucedería si lo llegase a amar? ¿Qué sucedería entonces, cuando le diera su corazón en bandeja de plata? "Toma, Potter, este es mi corazón. Ten cuidado, es frágil, lo tiene escrito y todo". No era como que pudiera darle una poción de amor a Potter—podía, pero sería muy peligroso; no quería ir a Azkaban o acabar muerto en las manos del Héroe Mágico.

Un toque en su puerta lo sacó de sus suicidas pensamientos y Draco suspiró. Iba a ignorar el toqueteo, porque le importaba muy poco quién quería hablar con él ya que él no quería hablar con nadie. Estaba cansado, y sólo quería pasarlo en la cama más rato, retozando entre las sábanas unas cuantas horas más. Tal vez todo el día, si estaba en ese plan, podía hacerlo.

Además, si ignoraba los golpes —que cada vez se hacían más fuertes e insistentes, por cierto— lo más probable era que, quién fuese que estuviese tocando, se cansaría y se largaría de una. Maldita. Vez.

—Draco, abre la puerta.

Potter.

Claro, tenía que ser Potter. Él nunca se iba a rendir, Draco estaba muy seguro de que su imbecilidad Gryffindor le obligaría a quedarse allí todo el día —era capaz de hacerlo, de eso Draco estaba seguro— hasta que Draco se cansara y lo dejase pasar.

—Abre o destruyo la puerta —repitió, y Draco realmente no dudaba en que lo hiciera. Siempre el animal de Potter. Siempre entrando como tornado en su vida.

¿Por qué tenía que gustarle tanto?

Frotándose el rostro, se sentó en la cama y buscó su varita con la mano. Cuando la tuvo entre sus dedos se preguntó si la acción más inteligente sería abrir la puerta de un golpe y petrificar a Potter, para luego largarse de allí. Pero desechó esa idea, él era un Malfoy, después de todo, y tenía que saber el resultado de la propuesta que le había ofrecido. Aún cuando, en el momento en el que lo había hecho, su estabilidad mental no había estado muy… firme—había estado drogado, después de todo.

Con un movimiento de la varita, permitió que la puerta se abriera y mostrara a Potter, a quien ya tenía la suya en la mano. Draco estaba seguro de que lo había interrumpido en el momento que iba a utilizar el hechizo que iba a esgrimir para destruir la pared. Potter parpadeó un momento desconcertado, antes de recomponerse.

Draco lo vio fingiendo desinterés, cuando lo que realmente quería era: A) Salir corriendo lo más rápido que podía fuera de ese Campamento y muy, muy, lejos de Potter; o B) Saltarle encima hasta quitarle la respiración con sus besos.

Lamentablemente, no podía hacer ninguna de las dos opciones, así que decidió quedarse sentado en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y mirándolo con todo la indiferencia que era capaz de reunir y expresar en su rostro. Algo difícil cuando podía sentir y percibir por completo todo el espacio que el cuerpo de Potter formaba en su cuarto. Estaba tan consciente de Potter que era doloroso y su magia giraba alrededor de Draco con tanta insistencia que era casi físico.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó Harry entrando a la habitación y cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás suyo. Draco tragó saliva.

—Sí, ya no me duele —le respondió tocándose ausentemente la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo. Potter asintió y pareció quedarse sin palabras.

Se quedaron un momento así, en ese incómodo y desagradable silencio. Era el tipo de silencio en el que dices cualquier cosa para que al fin _pueda acabarse_, porque un minuto más sin que nadie dijera nada era tan perturbador que cualquier cosa era bienvenida. Así que Draco abrió la boca. Tenía que preguntarle, y explicarle, sobre lo que había dicho el día anterior, después de todo. Sobre la propuesta que le había dado, y la supuesta atracción que sentía hacia él. Que nunca se dijera que un Malfoy rechazaba un desafío.

Y si tenía que avergonzarse un poco más, o perder todas las oportunidades con Harry Potter… Bueno. Tal vez se emborracharía y pasaría unas semanas deprimido. Pero ese no era el fin del mundo. Aún cuando todo su cuerpo —en ese momento— clamaba por besar a Harry y tocarlo —y hacerle muchas cosas más, debía admitirlo.

Era patético y ligeramente enfermo.

—No era eso a lo que me refería —dijo Potter, y Draco respiró hondamente al ser interrumpido y lo miró.

Harry no lo estaba viendo a él, se estaba mirando los zapatos. Los ojos de Draco pasearon por sus pies a ver si encontraba lo que le llamaba tanto la atención, pero no había nada. Sonrió un poco, considerando las posibilidades, porque después de todo, Potter no se ponía nervioso por nada. Y a menos que fuera que estuviese así porque se había dado cuenta de que Draco era gay —lo que no podría ser porque si hubiese sido por eso, no se hubiese acercado a su cuarto sin compañía de chaperona— entonces era por lo que le había dicho ayer.

Y eso sólo significaba que Draco no le parecía tan indiferente.

El poder de ese pensamiento casi lo dejó sin respiración.

Pero también podría significar que Potter no quería lastimarlo y por eso no quería hablar más sobre el tema.

—Entonces termina de decir tus pensamientos sin secuencia, Potter —le replicó Draco frunciendo el ceño y fingiendo molestia, cuando por dentro su cabeza estaba dando vueltas por una u otra razón, viendo y contemplando cada posibilidad. Eso de estar atraído por tu archirrival era jodidamente agotador, sentía que podía derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

Potter respiró profundo y lo miró a los ojos. Tenía la mirada de alguien quien se había decidido a hacer algo y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión. Era la misma mirada que ponía cada vez que jugaba el Quidditch con Draco, o cuando lo había golpeado en Hogwarts ese día que había hablado mal de sus padres… La misma mirada que había puesto cuando derrotó al Señor Tenebroso. Draco tembló ligeramente y sin poder evitarlo, era normal hacerlo. La intensidad de esos ojos verdes era casi demasiado para soportar, y se trataba de Harry Potter, después de todo. Había que ser un autómata para no sentir nada.

—Ayer —Potter carraspeó, al parecer dándose cuenta que su voz había fallado un poco. Draco se lamió los labios, escuchando atentamente—. Ayer me llamaste Harry varias veces —dijo asintiendo, aunque Draco no estaba seguro del porqué.

Parpadeó.

—Y —continuó Potter, moviendo un poco la pierna y metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones muggles que usaba y que llamaba ¿vaqueros? Como fuese que los llamasen, lo hacía ver jodidamente bien—, me di cuenta de que… Bueno, últimamente los dos hemos hablado…, bastante, ¿sabes?

Draco arqueó una ceja no del todo seguro a dónde iba esa conversación. Se mordió la lengua para no decir nada cortante, estaba seguro de que si lo hacía, lo qué sea que Potter estaba intentando decirle iba a ser callado. Casi podía visualizar cómo Harry cerraría la mandíbula y la apretaría, decidiendo que no merecía el esfuerzo. Y eso era algo que Draco no podía permitir que sucediese, porque quería escuchar lo que Potter tenía que decir, y ¿a quién engañaba? Tenía la esperanza de que dijera lo que él quería que dijese.

—Sí, supongo que te has dado cuenta —ahora Harry se alborotaba el cabello, como hacía cuando estaba nervioso. _Esto cada vez se está poniendo mejor y mejor_—. A lo que me refiero es que ya no te veo como antes, igual que tú no me ves como antes —Draco inteligentemente no dijo nada y Harry volvió a asentir, considerándolo una afirmación. Él no pensaba sacarlo de su error, porque después de todo, no era tan errado—. Hemos encontrado cosas en común, me gusta hablar contigo.

Potter suspiró muy hondamente.

—LoquequierodeciresquequieroquemellamesHarry —dijo a toda velocidad, enrojeciendo un poco.

Draco dejó caer la cabeza a un lado, mirándolo. Se suponía que debía llamarlo "Harry" ahora, ¿no? No podía evitar que algo en su pecho se marchitara, una esperanza que en un principio no debía haber tenido, porque ¿por qué debería Harry sentir lo mismo hacia él? A simple vista no parecía que él también fuera gay, o ni siquiera bisex. Se regañó mentalmente por haber esperado más de lo que Harry Potter le podía ofrecer. Debió haberlo sabido mejor.

_¿Y no es eso suficiente?,_ se preguntó, _tener su simpatía_. Le estaba ofreciendo su amistad, una amistad que el mismo Draco había deseado desde que tenía once años. La misma amistad que Harry le había negado aquél primer día en El Expreso de Hogwarts. Una herida que Draco no sabía que aún tenía se curó en su interior, y eso le sorprendió. ¿Y qué si no se trataba de algo más? —considerando este "algo más" como sexo desenfrenado y salvaje—, aún podía tener un pedacito de Harry Potter.

Un pedacito que no era jodidamente suficiente.

Pero podía formar planes para atraerlo, para parecerle atractivo y etc., etc. Planes que tal vez durasen semanas o meses, pero que al final se cumplirían. Y había que empezar poquito a poco, de todas formas. Sus pelotas iban a estar moradas cuando al fin tuvieran sexo, pero podía esperar. Todo con tal de tener a Harry en su cama, o estar él en la de Harry. El orden de los factores no alteraba el producto. Harry desnudo + Draco desnudo = Sexo. No importaba en qué posición.

Aún así, una parte maldita en él no iba a permitir que Harry la tuviera tan fácil.

Puso la mejor expresión de inocencia e ingenuidad que era capaz de convocar, y aunque no era muy bueno fingiendo _esas_ emociones—no lo podían culpar, él era Slytherin—, podía engañar a Harry. Por la mirada que recibió, sabía que lo había logrado.

—¿Podrías repetirlo? —preguntó suavemente. Casi sonrió cuando escuchó a Harry tragar saliva.

—Lo que quise decir —comenzó Harry moviendo una pierna nerviosamente, y la sonrisa a Draco se le hizo aún más difícil de contener—. Es que ahora que ya hemos pasado la etapa de… Er… De la enemistad, y que hemos empezado a hablar como personas civilizadas y razonables. Entonces ya es hora de que me llames por mi nombre, ¿no crees?

—Supongo. ¿Pero que te hace pensar que quiero hacerlo?

Harry entrecerró los ojos y Draco se sintió salivando. Amaba cuando Harry se ponía todo fuerte y violento—sin llegar a la violencia física, por supuesto. Sólo le gustaba la tensión de su cuerpo—y por la forma en la que se estaba cruzando de brazos y ponía la cara de "No Jodas Conmigo", entonces era muy comprensible que babeara.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó a la defensiva, acercándose unos pasos a donde estaba Draco sentado—. ¿Que no crees que ya seamos amigos? Porque con todo lo que dijiste ayer pensé que—

—Estaba drogado —dijo interrumpiéndolo y encogiéndose de hombros graciosamente. No tenía ganas de hablar de lo de ayer, ya le habían dado la respuesta a su propuesta, después de todo—. A lo que me refería…

Le dio palmaditas al colchón a su lado y Harry lo miró sospechosamente, pero luego suspiró y obedeció. Draco sonrió más ampliamente.

—A lo que me refería es a que podría haberte llamado así desde que tú comenzaste a llamarme a mí por mi nombre —resumió extendiendo las piernas porque ya se sentían muertas bajo él—. Sin embargo no lo hice —frunció el ceño—. Tienes una horrible educación, Potter. Eso de estar llamando a mi madre tan irrespetuosamente.

Harry sonrió.

—Tu madre no me dice nada al respecto —apuntó y Draco vio cómo se relajaba. _Bien_—, y cuando voy a visitar a Teddy y ella está allí con Andrómeda, a ninguna de las dos le molesta.

—Porque mi madre es demasiado educada para decírtelo —le respondió usando la varita para convocar unos chocolates que aún le quedaban y que no se había comido el día anterior en la noche, que fue cuando su depresión comenzó.

—¿Crees que le moleste? —Harry sonaba tan adorablemente inseguro. Draco se encogió de hombros y se metió una trufa a la boca.

—Volviendo al punto —replicó lamiéndose los labios y sintiendo maripositas en el estómago, como un maldito Hufflepuff, cuando Harry siguió el movimiento de su lengua. Tal vez iba a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba atraer a Harry—. Podría haberte llamado _Harry_, pero nunca lo hice.

—Quiero pensar que es porque estabas negando nuestra amistad.

Draco le golpeó con la almohada.

—Pero ya que insistes —dijo tirándose en el colchón sobre su espalda y levantando un poco la cabeza para ver a Harry—, podría comenzar a hacerlo. Debo admitir que el nombre de Potter ya me está hartando, así que Harry sería un buen cambio. Aunque cuando me canse del Harry; volveré al Potter… Y será un ciclo interminable —le advirtió sonriendo.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, tirándose a su lado. También le hurtó un chocolate.

—¿Eso significa que piensas estar en mi vida por mucho tiempo? —le preguntó Harry con la boca llena, como el plebeyo que era. A Draco ya no le sorprendía esos gestos de pésima educación, después de todo sabía que había sido criado en una alacena, y a menos que las arañas te enseñaran cómo comer, era comprensible.

_No tienes ni idea, Harry_, fue lo que quiso decir.

—Ya veremos —dijo en cambio. Sonrió cuando Harry apoyó de nuevo la cabeza en su almohada y estaba seguro de que ya no lo podía ver.

Sabía que nunca duraba mucho tiempo deprimido, porque ya le había pasado; cuando Voldemort había estado en su casa y lo había obligado a torturar a personas, a ver muertes y tormentos, y no había servido de nada, sólo lo había empeorado todo. No importaba cuán mal se sintiera, cuánto quería que todo se solucionara, Voldemort había seguido estando en su casa, seguido matando y seguido torturando y no por estar noche y día en su cama había terminado en irse. No había cambiado nada.

Había aprendido que si quería que algo cambiara, tenía que hacerlo él mismo, y no dejarse caer en una cama y llorar o moquear y auto compadecerse. No solucionaba nada, no lo hacía sentirse mejor, ni era muy saludable o atractivo, tampoco.

Así que había aprendido, también, a levantarse. Porque después de todo, eso era lo único que quedaba. El Sol seguía apareciendo en el horizonte y la Luna seguía mostrándose en la noche. El mundo no dejaba de girar, no importaba cuán mal se sintiera o cuánto lo deseara.

También sabía que era difícil, a veces, no caer allí, en ese hueco oscuro donde no te daban ganas de levantarte ni comer.

Lo que no había tenido nunca, era a un Harry Potter con quién hablar, con quién comer chocolates —sus chocolates, que el cerdo se estaba zampando haciéndose el idiota— y con quién reír. Y si así era como Harry hacia que la gente saliera de la depresión, entonces los Sanadores deberían darlo como récipe: "_Una hora con Harry Potter luego de tomarte un vaso de leche caliente, y verás cómo tu depresión se va_". Lamentablemente, Draco era egoísta. Bueno, no era lamentable, en realidad. Después de todo, ¿si tú mismo no cuidas tus intereses, quién más lo hará? Así que él no iba a prestarle a Harry a nadie.

Mientras lo tuviera, iba a ser sólo suyo. Y los demás depresivos se podían joder. Que se buscarán a otro héroe, porque ése era de él.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —preguntó Harry cuando ya había pasado algo de tiempo y Draco no había comentado nada.

—En que nunca más me voy a caer de una escoba —le respondió riéndose—. Y en no confiar en las pociones de Lucy, es más, creo que voy a dejar de comer sus chocolates. ¿Quién sabe qué les echa para drogarme? Creo que siente cierta atracción por narcotizar a la gente, Potter. Yo que tú me alejo de esa enfermería, la próxima vez podríamos despertarnos desnudos y atados a sus camillas, mientras se divierte con nosotros…

Por un momento, Draco pensó que la mirada que le dirigió Harry era una calculadora, pero luego se disolvió tan rápido como había aparecido. Draco parpadeó y sonrió, porque iba a ser mucho más fácil atraer a Harry de lo que se había imaginado.

Y Draco era bueno con los planes que formaba, siempre conseguía lo que quería, y en ese momento se sentía muy paciente, lo suficiente para tomarse su tiempo en atraer a Harry.

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza :( Pero cada vez que intentaba actualizar el fic, o el internet iba tan lento que daba dolor, o la página no me abría. En resumen: todo confabuló en mi contra :D


	6. Chapter 6

6. – La Experimentación.

—Después de reflexionarlo, he llegado a la conclusión de que no es tan horroroso —sentenció Draco sentándose al lado de Potter…, quería decir, de Harry en la mesa para comer.

Se suponía que estaban en un pequeño comedor, pero pequeño era una palabra grande. El lugar era una miniatura, muy incómoda para que él se sintiera bien allí. Las mesas estaban tan pegadas al suelo que sus piernas no parecían caber debajo de ella, y se preguntaba dónde se habían ido sus galeones, porque estaba seguro de que había pagado bastantes para estar en un buen Campamento de Quidditch con mesas confortables.

Probablemente alguien astuto se había quedado con su dinero, porque después de todo, él hubiese, al menos, _considerado_ hacerlo. Y no era tan ingenuo —como Potter y/o Harry— para pensar que el mundo estaba lleno de pequeños estúpidos idealistas que siempre buscaban lo mejor para la sociedad. Y, aunque tampoco había personas como él —Draco; llenos de carisma, belleza sensualidad y mucha inteligencia— había, malditamente, muy buenas imitaciones.

—¿Qué no es tan horroroso? —preguntó Pot-Harry con los codos sobre la mesa (en miniatura), y Draco no se inmutó.

Sorprendentemente, ya no le molestaba eso.

—Ese lugar muggle al que los Orangutanes de aquí tienen la tendencia de querer visitar cada vez que se sienten aventureros —le respondió, mirando la comida evaluativamente. Al menos se veía mejor que la del día anterior—. O cuando tenemos el día siguiente libre.

—¿Eh? —Potter lo veía con una expresión tan desconcertada que resultaba adorable, pero Draco sacudió la cabeza borrando esa clase de pensamientos. Aún no había puesto en marcha su plan, ya que eso lo haría esa noche. No podía desconcentrarse en pensar en lo atractivo que era Harry—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Del espacio limitado por paredes muggles en el que venden aquella bebida dorada que supuestamente quita todas las penas —le respondió sonriéndole y pinchando un pedazo de lo que parecía un intento de pasta—. Yo prefiero ahogar mis reveses en algo con más clase, pero es comprensible que estos cromañones no tengan mi tipo de gusto y elegancia.

—¿Podrías _intentar_ tener sentido? —preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño—. Cada vez es más extraño lo que dices.

Draco rodó los ojos. Por supuesto, Potter nunca lo entendería.

—Hablo del "pub" —alzó sus manos para marcar las comillas con mucho énfasis— que siempre visitan cada vez que quieren emborracharse nuestros compañeros. ¿Lo suficiente claro para ti? ¿O tal vez tengo que ser más específico? Digamos, diciendo; "El horrible lugar destartalado en el que desconfío de la limpieza de sus vasos y/o mueblería" o "El lugar que está apestado por muggles quienes plagan a todos con sus…, eh… mugglidad".

Harry arqueó una ceja —y ¡já! Estaba seguro de que ese gesto se lo había contagiado él— y suspiró, haciendo ese gesto que a Draco le recordaba al que hace una persona cuando busca paciencia. No sabía si sentirse bien por eso o no. Se decidió por lo primero.

—Es un buen lugar, Draco —le respondió Harry chupando sus espaguetis con mucha eficacia. Parpadeó mirando sus labios, parecía que Harry tenía bastante práctica con su boca—. Aunque no entiendo, si te molesta tanto, porqué comenzaste diciendo que no te parecía tan horroroso.

Draco sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. Estúpidos pensamientos pornográficos que no necesitaban aparecer en su mente en ese preciso momento. Eso era para después, cuando ya había pervertido a Harry.

—Sí —respondió asintiendo y regresando a la conversación—. Pienso que es un horrible lugar para alguien de mi clase —explicó extendiendo los dedos sobre su pecho y sonriéndole a Potter con una sonrisa encantadora y resplandeciente—, pero para personas como… Bueno, digamos tú, está muy bien.

—Eres consciente de que no me estás ofendiendo, ¿cierto?

—Oh, no. No intento ofenderte, no ahora, al menos —reconoció rápidamente, comenzando a comer—. Es sólo que yo no me mezclo bien en esa clase de sitios, llenos de infecciosos muggles, cálidos y familiares —tuvo un ligero estremecimiento de sólo imaginarlo—. No, mi lugar está en espacios más refinados. Pero el tuyo —hizo un vago gesto con la mano y le sonrió—, tú sí armonizas con ese lugar… Harry. Está en tu naturaleza leonesa y Gryffindor-esa. No es nada que puedas evitar.

—Hmm —fue el sonido que decidió hacer Harry, sonriéndole divertido y mostrándole más de sus habilidades con la lengua y un tenedor… Debía estar muy mal para estar envidiando ser un cubierto—. Nunca lo hubiese pensado.

Draco lo miró sospechosamente y asintió.

—Por eso —dijo carraspeando un poco—, he decidido ofrecerte mi desinteresada presencia la próxima vez que quieras salir a tomarte una… Eh… ¿Cómo es que lo llamaron? Una copa —arrugó la nariz—. En serio, no entiendo por qué lo llaman así, no es como si estés tomándote la copa en realidad…

Harry se rió.

—¿Acaso ésta es tu forma de decirme que quieres tomarte una cerveza? —le preguntó, tomando un sorbo de jugo a su lado y Draco se lamió los labios como reflejo.

Bendito Sea Potter. Al parecer no era tan lento como siempre le había parecido a Draco. Sí, era cierto que no era el huevo más maravilloso de la empollada. Pero era lo suficientemente brillante para llamar su atención, y quien fuese que llamase la atención de Draco Malfoy no podía ser poca cosa o un idiota, un Longbottom o un Weasley, vamos. Suponía que también debía meter a Granger, pero en un principio ni siquiera le gustaban las mujeres.

Y considerando que éste era Harry Potter. Sí había escogido un jodido buen huevo.

—Tal vez —admitió metiéndose un bocado de pasta en la boca—. ¿Acaso vas a decir que no?

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó Harry sonriéndole de nuevo, y Draco parpadeó un poco porque esa sonrisa era tan brillante como el mismísimo sol. Igual de tibia y resplandeciente, hacía que toda su atención se concentrara allí, en sus labios y sus ojos y su rostro y… Y no lo hacía pensar exactamente en sexo, sino en cosas más…, cálidas.

_Oh, Merlín, me estoy convirtiendo en un estúpido romántico. O en un Hufflepuff enamorado._

Era difícil que ese pensamiento lo perturbara como debía cuando los ojos de Harry centelleaban de esa manera y su mirada estaba directamente dirigida a él. Lo observaba tan intensamente que era jodidamente doloroso.

*

Cuando Harry se reía con algo que Draco decía antes de que el "Pensamiento H" apareciera, y con él toda su visión sobre lo que le atraía o no cambiara —después de todo estábamos hablando de que se sentía fascinado con _Harry Potter, el perfecto Gryffindor_—, y un tibio líquido parecía calentarlo cada vez que escuchaba una de sus carcajadas como si ésta pudiera propagarse por todo su cuerpo…, Draco solía decirse a sí mismo que sólo se trataba de una reacción completamente normal y muy corriente, porque siempre había sentido algo especial cuando alguien comprendía su sentido del humor.

Era el conocimiento de saber que podía ser gracioso, sin necesidad de ser un payaso o un idiota —que venía a hacer lo mismo en su lenguaje—, sino que tenía la capacidad de crear humor con alguno de sus astutos y estilizados comentarios.

Pero cuando Harry se reía, cuando echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y soltaba esas hermosas risotadas, Draco se preguntaba si no tenía una especie de filia sexual con sus risas o con hacer reír a la gente, o al menos con escucharlas. Porque la sangre abandonaba todo su cerebro y se dirigía sin escalas hacia la zona Sur, que esperaba ansiosa su regreso.

Por eso, mientras lo escuchaba reír en el pub muggle—y hacía todo lo posible para que su erección pasara desapercibida para cualquiera— pensó que si Harry seguía riéndose de esa manera, no iba a aguantar mucho antes de saltarle encima. Y eso sólo arruinaría sus preciados planes.

Respiró profundamente e intentó controlarse.

—No has bebido nada de tu cerveza, Draco —le reclamó a Draco, dejando su botella vacía a un lado y viéndolo con esos ojos demasiado brillantes para que fueran normales. ¿Será que había utilizado un hechizo en ellos? ¿O eran los lentes? Comenzaría a ser un cuatro-ojos si lograba ese brillo en los suyos.

—Toma, si quieres puedes tenerla tú —le respondió Draco aproximándole la suya y sonriéndole encantadoramente. Después de todo, su plan no podría comenzar hasta que Harry no estuviese, bien, pues algo achispado.

Después de resolver algunas ecuaciones y hacer algunos otros cálculos, Draco había llegado a la conclusión de que Harry era oficialmente heterosexual, considerando que la única relación amorosa que había tenido alguna vez —el pobre— había sido con la última de los Weasleys: Hembra Comadreja. Pero ser oficialmente un heterosexual, no era lo mismo que serlo completamente. Y, aunque Harry no tuviera mucho de gay, sólo la cara, eso no significaba que no se inclinara para ambos lados.

_Aunque yo preferiría que se inclinara para el mío nada más._

Cortando esa distractora línea de pensamiento, tenía que admitir que Harry, si era gay o al menos bisex, no era como alguno que hubiese conocido antes. Primero, estaba el hecho de que le importaba un comino su ropa, si le quedaba grande o no. Luego estaba la forma en la que tampoco le importaba su apariencia personal, el corte de su cabello —si es que a eso se podía llamar corte de cabello—, y, seamos sinceros, toda esa apariencia "No Jodas Conmigo", los ojos verdes relampagueantes, la cicatriz de "No debo decir mentiras" y en general su mal temperamento y ¿rudeza? No lo hacía precisamente una reina.

Sólo esperaba que fuera lo suficiente _flexible_ con sus compañeros sexuales y que también le gustasen los hombres. Después de todo, ¿cómo no se podía ser gay? Los hombres eran mucho más atractivos que las mujeres y el sexo más increíble, y si Harry meditaba que no sólo era tener sexo con un hombre sino con _él_, entonces era virtualmente imposible que se negase.

Un poco más confiado, ya que Harry a veces tenía sus momentos homos, como aquella vez que había chequeado de pies a cabeza a Draco —o al menos de eso se quería convencer—, había bastantes oportunidades de que también le gustasen las varitas. Y cuando esa varita se trataba de la de Draco…

Pero antes de pensar en nada más allá, tenía que achisparlo primero. De eso se trataba su actuación en ese momento.

—¿Estás intentando alcoholizarme, Draco? —le preguntó de pronto Harry y Draco sintió un poco de pánico pensando que tal vez Potter, siendo Potter, había adivinado sus intenciones y desmantelado sus artimañas Slytherin para tenerlo amarrado en su cama.

Pero luego lo pensó mejor, era bastante inusual que Harry se diese cuenta de algo, siendo como —y quien— era. Así que lo más probable era que estuviese bromeando o intentando adivinar algo, así que decidió jugar al ignorante y le sonrió brillantemente. Después de todo, con él siempre funcionaba.

—¿Por qué querría hacerlo? —preguntó jugando con la pequeña marca de agua que había dejado la botella al frente suyo.

—No sé, tal vez tienes en el bolsillo un documento que, al firmarlo, me quite todos los derechos sobre mi casa y tú te apoderes de ella —le respondió con honestidad—. Junto con mi dinero.

Draco lo miró un momento sin parpadear. No sabía si sentirse encantado porque le dijera eso —estaba alabando su lado Sly, después de todo—, u ofendido porque le creyera capaz de hacérselo a él.

Al final decidió arquear una ceja.

—¿Y podrías decirme por qué habría de hacer eso? —preguntó tocándose suevamente la barbilla, porque sabía que eso le daba un aire sofisticado—. Tengo más dinero del que puedo contar, no necesito el tuyo para aumentar la cantidad. Sería infinitesimal.

Harry entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de verlo con desconfianza y la sonrisa de Draco se convirtió en una maliciosa.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad, Harry —dijo acercándose a él—. No sabía que recelabas tanto de mí. Pero si no confías en lo que digo… —se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente—, siempre puedes descubrirlo por ti mismo.

—¿Qu-qué quieres decir? —tartamudeó Harry lamiéndose los labios nerviosamente.

—Quiero decir que te doy autorización para buscar en mi ropa, claro —replicó alejándose de nuevo y sonriéndole—. Puedes tocar lo que quieras hasta que encuentres el supuesto papelito.

Por la forma en la que Harry tragó duro, Draco estaba completamente seguro de que no faltaba mucho para que cayera. Harry ya se veía algo sonrojado por la bebida, y por la velocidad en la que había estado bebiendo, era completamente normal. Con esa velocidad a cualquiera se le sube el alcohol a la cabeza.

No importaba, era mejor aún. Así ni siquiera tendrían que gastar su dinero en ese horrendo lugar llamado pub. No sabía a dónde se iban los ingresos, porque no veía que los invertían para nuevos vasos o al menos unos muebles nuevos. Y una limpieza minuciosa tampoco le caería mal a ese lugar, estaba seguro de que la mancha en la mesa donde estaba llevaba allí unos cuantos años.

—¿No quieres algo de tequila? —preguntó y, sin esperar respuesta, llamó a la muggle que se encargaba de recibir los pedidos.

—¿Crees que eso sea inteligente? —preguntó Harry tomando un sorbo de la cerveza de Draco, quien parpadeó. No había pensado lo sexy que se vería Harry bebiendo de su botella, algo que él había tocado con los labios anteriormente, que…—. No quiero sentirme mal mañana.

—Claro que es inteligente —respondió Draco rápidamente, sonriéndole a la muggle cuando llegó—. Necesito que traigas algo de tequila —le dijo suave y lentamente, para hacerse entender.

Por la forma en la que la mujer frunció el ceño y arrugó la cara, no le pareció muy educado. Bueno, no es que a Draco le interesase ser educado con muggles, así que le daba exactamente igual.

—Deberías ser un poco más amable.

—No veo porqué —dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros—. No es como si la volviese a ver o a recordarla. Y además, no tiene ningún beneficio para mí ser amable con ella.

—¿No podrías ser agradable sólo por el hecho de serlo? —le preguntó Harry sonriéndole de medio lado, y Draco sintió la cabeza un poco ligera.

Negó justo cuando la mujer les dejaba los vasos y los limones.

De acuerdo, parte número dos del plan: Encender las llamas en Harry Potter. No era el nombre más adecuado, pero tampoco era como si alguien más involucrado lo fuese a escuchar, así que no le importó. En cambio, le sonrió a Harry y se acercó un poco más a él.

Harry lo miraba cautamente —de nuevo— como si no supiera si confiar en él o no, y la sonrisa de Draco se extendió más. Harry era tan tonto, de nada le servía dudar ahora de él, tendría que haber dudado desde que había aceptado salir esa noche con Draco a "beberse unas copas". Pero los Gryffindors no sabían eso, y a Draco no le interesaba enseñárselos, después de todo, él usaba sus tretas Slytherin para conseguir cosas de ellos.

Y si Harry no se había dado cuenta de que él apenas había probado el alcohol… Bueno, entonces Draco era completamente inocente de eso.

—¿Quieres jugar algo, Harry? —preguntó con una pizca de seducción en su voz, lamiéndose los labios luego. Cuando la mirada de Harry se dirigió a ellos y sus ojos se dilataron ligeramente, sintió que podía correr de júbilo. Atraer a Harry iba a ser más sencillo que atraer una abeja a la miel.

—¿Jugar algo? —preguntó acercándose un poco más al cuerpo de Draco como si no pudiera evitarlo.

—Sí —respondió atrayendo el vaso de tequila hasta la mano de Harry y extendiendo sus dedos sobre el cristal junto con los de Draco. La mano de Harry se sintió tibia bajo la suya—. Es un juego un poco estúpido, en serio. Te pregunto algo que tienes que responder con la verdad, si dudas en hacerlo, además de beber todo el tequila, te daré un reto que deberás cumplir.

Harry soltó una risita, pero no se alejó ni quito su mano. En realidad, lo estaba mirando con sus intensos ojos verdes de una manera muy… intensa. Diablos, Draco odiaba que lo mirara así —excepto que no realmente— porque le hacía perder el extenso vocabulario que poseía. Y cuando habló, su aliento alcoholizado le erizo los pelitos del cuerpo.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Jugaremos verdad o reto?

—¿Por qué no? Y no es verdad o reto, estrictamente. Sólo tiene alguna de sus características—le explicó seductoramente—. ¿O acaso el Gran Gryffindor tiene miedo?

—Eso quisieras —respondió Harry entrecerrando los ojos y lamiéndose los labios. Draco se sintió gemir, pero lo contuvo como pudo.

En cambio, asintió lentamente, separó la mano suya de la de Harry sintiendo algo de arrepentimiento, y acercó su propio tequila.

—Comienza tú —le dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza y Harry asintió también, luego miró a su alrededor.

—No sé qué preguntar —confesó luego de unos segundos de silencio y Draco rodó los ojos. Por supuesto, Harry nunca era nada creativo con nada, en realidad, Draco se estaba preguntando en ese momento qué era lo que le veía.

—Oh, vamos, Potter —le dijo Draco mirándolo con molestia—. No es tan difícil, sólo tienes que preguntarme algo que siempre hayas deseado saber —sólo esperaba que no fuera sobre la guerra—. ¿O es que tienes miedo? ¿Acaso te da vergüenza hablar sobre mi vida sexual, relaciones amorosas, etc.?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué las preguntas tienen que ser sobre eso? —dijo entre borbotones y, realmente, Harry era tan fácil que a veces le preocupaba que otro Slytherin lo encontrara y se aprovechara de él.

Por suerte, Draco había llegado primero.

—Sí tienes miedo. Miedo de que el escurridizo Slytherin te haya vencido con sus proezas sexuales—dijo con una sonrisa y cuando Harry entrecerró los ojos sabía que lo tenía—. No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Después de todo hablamos de un Gryffindor, quienes sólo tienen el sexo más piadoso que existe.

Los ojos de Harry se volvieron dos rendijas pequeñas y cuando se acercó más él con gesto de enfado, Draco tragó duro.

—Ya que tanto quieres hablar del tema —dijo suavemente y Draco sabía que eso era un tanto peligroso cuando se trataba de Harry—, entonces hablemos. Dime, Draco, ¿te gusta más que te den por el culo o dar tú por el culo a alguien?

—¿Qué? —preguntó atónito. No sabía que Harry se había dado cuenta de sus tendencias sexuales… ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Acaso era tan obvio? No lo creía, él era bastante masculino, no era ninguna reinona. Oh, mierda, ahora se estaba sonrojando.

—¿Acaso no sabías que ya conocía tu sexualidad? —le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa marca Draco. Se la estaba plagiando el desgraciado—. Una lástima, cierto… Pero ¿adivina qué, Draco? —susurró poniéndole la copa de tequila frente al rostro—; vacilaste en responder. Y ya sabes lo que eso significa… Bebes, respondes… Y luego cumples mi reto.

Draco se preguntó si había sido tan buena idea lo que había hecho. Bueno, mientras se lamía la sal de entre el dedo índice y el pulgar —luego de haberlo fulminado con la mirada por al menos un minuto—, pensaba en que si Harry había sido así de directo con lo referente a sus actividades sexuales, era porque debía de estar bastante achispado.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Harry. Draco se sonrojó.

—Me da igual —le respondió al fin, sin desviar la mirada. No podía perder oportunidades para seducirlo, después de todo—, pero mucho depende de quién sea mi compañero, por supuesto. Y de cómo nos sintamos en ese momento —sonrió seductivamente.

Harry arqueó una ceja y Draco quiso rodar los ojos. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso le iba a copiar todos sus gestos?

—Bien —le respondió bajando las pestañas en una forma algo mareante—, ahora quiero que —le acercó un limón a los labios y Draco lo miró interrogante. Harry tenía las mejillas rojas por el alcohol y los ojos brillantes—, que le hagas a este limón lo que le harías al sexo de un hombre.

Draco sintió que sus cejas subían tanto que desaparecían por su frente. ¿Qué le acababa de decir Harry? ¿Dónde Merlín estaba el Harry Potter que se sonrojaba por cualquier indirecta sexual? Bueno, estaba sonrojado, ¡pero le acababa de decir que le hiciera una mamada a un limón!, lo que era un tanto imposible ya que no tenía las dimensiones. Tal vez el alcohol se le había subido más a la cabeza de lo que había pensado.

Pero…

Se lamió los labios y su lengua tocó ligeramente la fruta, causando que las pupilas de Harry se dilataran aún más.

Pero eso era lo que buscaba, ¿no? Harry podía decir todo lo que quisiera cuando tuviera alcohol en la sangre, sin embargo, lo cierto era que él no era un pervertido… ¿cierto? No podía estar completamente seguro al nunca haber estado en una situación así con él…

¿Qué tal si éste era el verdadero Harry? A quien no le importaba decirle que lamiera lascivamente un pedazo de fruta, si le pedía eso con público, no quería ni pensar en lo que harían a solas. Todas las posibles posiciones y actividades sexuales que podrían hacer en la cama pasaron frente a sus ojos como una película muggle. _Por Circe. _

Harry Potter era una jodida ganga. Se sintió salivar.

Metiéndose en su papel, miró a Harry una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos y abrir la boca. De inmediato sintió cómo le colocaba el pedazo de limón sobre los labios y procuró, al cerrarlos, lamerle los dedos. Jugó con su lengua suavemente con la fruta, trazando los pocos y pequeños diseños que podía sobre ella y la piel de Harry. Abrió un poco más la boca y se la introdujo hasta que sus labios se cerraron sobre los nudillos de Harry, y comenzó a chupar suavemente.

El jugo del limón bajaba por su garganta y se permitió abrir los ojos. Harry veía su boca con los labios entreabiertos y una mirada tan lasciva que casi lo hace correrse allí mismo. Estaba _tan_ duro y sólo por esta jugando con una fruta y los dedos de Harry.

Le quitó con un empujón de su lengua el gajo de fruta del agarre de sus dedos y la mordió, dejando a un lado de la mesa la concha.

—¿Supongo que eso es suficiente? —le preguntó con la respiración entrecortada y Harry asintió.

Se quedaron callados unos segundos y Draco se preguntó a dónde se había ido el seductor Draco que se supone debía de estar _seduciendo_ a Harry. En cambio estaba incómodo en esa sucia silla, más duro que una piedra y Harry sólo veía sus manos como si no cupiese en lo que le había pedido. Draco estaba muy consciente de las cosas que hacía Harry cuando era provocado —porque después de todo él lo había provocado negativamente la mayoría de su adolescencia—, pero estar así sólo por un juego era excesivo.

Bien, estaba bien. Eso ya era un poco más complicado que un juego. Pero Draco lo quería, quería estar con él y follar esa noche. Y ya no sabía cómo hacérselo saber, él nunca había sido bueno con las palabras. Sus relaciones "románticas" se habían limitado a: "¿Tú casa o la mía?". Luego de follar como conejos por esa noche, no lo volvía a ver más, a menos que hubiese sido muy bueno y lo volviera a buscar.

Pero Harry no era como esos tipos sin rostro ni nombre. Era Harry, y bueno… Estaba… Mmm… Enamorado de él. ¡Oh Merlín, _lo había dicho_!

Tan concentrado estaba en su auto piedad, que no escuchó a Harry hasta que éste le puso una mano sobre la suya.

La mirada que le dirigía no parecía muy embriagada, y, por primera vez en la noche, Draco se preguntó exactamente cuánto le había afectado a Harry el alcohol en realidad. Aún así, era lo suficientemente intensa y caliente para hacerle olvidar eso rápidamente.

—Draco —dijo suavemente, acercándose un poco más a él.

Draco sentía su respiración volviéndose más entrecortada, lo que era algo estúpido, porque Harry sólo le estaba agarrando las manos, por Morgana. Ni siquiera era un verdadero agarre, sólo le había puesto la mano sobre la suya, en serio… Y eso no explicaba el calor que sentía desde allí hasta el resto de su cuerpo. ¡Era una mano! Las manos no eran así de sensibles, o al menos no el dorso de ellas, porque la palma sí que lo era. Un punto erógeno después de todo.

Harry cerró la boca y Draco se preguntó si lo mejor no era escapar. Era aterrador estar en ese momento, esperando un comentario de Harry sin saber si lo iba a herir o no, excitado y necesitado y sonrojado. Y un poco alcoholizado, debía admitir.

Pero Harry debió haber llegado a la conclusión —una muy buena conclusión, deberían darle un premio por tamaña conclusión— de que las palabras a veces sobraban, porque en vez de volver a abrir la boca para hablar, lo hizo para acercarse a Draco y besarlo. Y Draco tardó, como mínimo, un segundo antes de responder con entusiasmo, cerrando los ojos y dándole acceso a la lengua de Harry para que entrara a su boca.

Harry sabía a cerveza, limón y tequila.


	7. Chapter 7

Y al fin la última parte :D Muchas Gracias por todos los comentarios que me han dejado! No he podido responderlos, pero quiero que sepan que los leo todos y los aprecio :)

* * *

7. – La Aceptación.

Draco nunca estuvo muy seguro de cómo llegaron a dónde llegaron tan rápido. Tal vez fue la magia de Harry o algo parecido, o tal vez una explosión fue lo que lo causó, porque tanta energía sexual y pasión que desenfrenó ese beso, no podría haber salido jamás de algo tan simple como estar enamorado. Bien, de acuerdo, Draco jamás se había enamorado y no podía estar seguro.

Pero si eso era lo que causaba un beso por la persona que querías y anhelabas, entonces ahora entendía por qué la gente estaba tan desesperada en enamorarse, porque sí eso pasaba con sólo un toque de labios—una pequeña explosión en todo el mundo—, cuando llegasen realmente a tener sexo, sería un Big Bang de nuevo que acabaría con el universo.

Que era lo que estaba demostrando en ese momento.

Habían aparecido en el cuarto de Draco—nunca entendería porqué no en el de Harry—, porque Harry los había llevado allí con su súper magia de Héroe Mágico. Y Draco se preguntaba de qué le servía esa magia cuando no podía hacer desaparecer la ropa rápidamente.

Harry batallaba con su bufanda—¿y adivinen? El rojo no le molestaba ni una minúscula en esa circunstancia—, mientras que Draco botaba la suya lejos de él. Lanzó un grito ahogado cuando la boca de Harry se hundió en su cuello y chupó con insistencia y se dejó caer en la cama sin siquiera haberse quitado la camisa.

—Harry —gimió intentando alejar la bufanda de él.

Harry pareció despertar, porque se sentó sobre él y lanzó el pedazo de tela lejos, antes de agacharse de nuevo y comenzar a lamer y succionar su piel. Draco tenía bastante dificultad de concentrarse si Harry seguía haciendo eso, pero con todas sus fuerzas mentales se centró y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa.

—¿No puedes hacer desaparecer la molesta ropa sin, oh Merlín, sin varita? —preguntó Draco entre un gemido cuando Harry pellizco fuertemente una de sus tetillas.

—No puedo concentrarme —jadeó Harry rompiendo su camisa y Draco ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para molestarse por eso, después de todo esa camisa había valido una fortuna.

Pero se olvidó rápidamente de eso cuando la boca de Harry encontró sus costillas y comenzó a chupar, lamer y mordisquear la suave piel de su abdomen. Se meneó un poco en la cama, quitándose por completo la destrozada tela y agarró la cabeza de Harry con fuera para besarlo profundamente.

La lengua de Harry era muy habilidosa y no sólo con los espaguetis. Se movía dentro de su boca con firmeza. No era un beso tierno, pero tampoco era salvaje, era un buen beso. El mejor beso. Un beso de Harry. Hacía que sus dedos se doblaran por la excitación, y que su respiración se hiciese trabajosa, que su mente se mareara y que quisiera decir cosas estúpidas si tuviera las palabras.

Abrió la boca para respirar cuando la camiseta de Potter salió de su cuerpo y se tuvieron que separar. Draco lo empujó por el pecho y se sentó sobre él—ahora era su turno de estar arriba—y lo contempló. Harry tenía el mejor abdomen que alguna vez hubiese visto, y sus bíceps eran tan apetitosos que se le hacía la boca agua sólo con verlos. Suspiró suavemente y decidió inclinarse. Sus labios encontraron con destreza la tetilla derecha, la cual comenzó a morder como había hecho con aquel pedacito de limón en el pub muggle. El gemido que soltó Harry sólo lo calentó más y decidió jugar con la otra tetilla con su mano.

Bajó lentamente luego de que estuvieran lo suficiente erectas para su gusto, y comenzó a lamer y diseñar patrones con su lengua en la piel de Harry, quién lo veía como en un sueño. Le sonrió ladinamente cuando llegó a sus vaqueros y comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón velozmente. Harry lo ayudó alejándolo con fuerza y las manos de Draco pudieron bajar el cierre.

El bulto que formaba su ropa interior era de un muy buen tamaño y Draco suspiró bajándoselos hasta poder sacar su polla. Era increíble que hasta su polla fuese hermosa, con el grueso perfecto y el tamaño indicado. Se lamió los labios y bajó la cabeza, lamiendo suavemente la punta con delicadeza. Las caderas de Harry se levantaron como reflejo y soltó un gemido que Draco escuchó con gusto. Agarrando con una mano la base, la atrajo de nuevo hacia su boca y se la metió completa, comenzando a chupar, lamer y succionar casi de inmediato.

Harry le respondía con los sonidos más deliciosos que hubiese escuchado, y, aunque agarraba su cabeza, no lo dirigía ni se follaba su boca con fuerza. Sintió cómo lo jalaba lejos de ella y lamió por última vez antes de levantarse y desparramarse sobre su cuerpo.

—Pensé que querías que te mostrara cómo le hacía una mamada a un hombre —le dijo con una sonrisa, pero Harry sólo negó con la cabeza divertido antes de dejarlo caer con suavidad.

—Fuera pantalones —dijo roncamente y Draco sintió un delicioso estremecimiento que no tenía nada que ver con las manos que en ese momento le bajaban los pantalones.

Harry lo volvió a besar y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, tocando sus tetillas y retorciéndolas con suavidad, acariciando sus costados, lamiendo su mejilla, su oreja, sus labios y su cuello. Draco abrió los ojos cuando sintió que le abría las piernas y parpadeó un momento. No recordaba haberlos cerrados, y no recordaba que Harry tuviera tanta practica en el sexo con un hombre.

—¿Has hecho esto antes? —le preguntó en un murmullo. No parecía posible levantar mucho la voz en esos momentos.

Harry se detuvo arrodillado frente a sus piernas y lo miró con curiosidad.

—Por supuesto —respondió y le acarició la espalda. Draco rodó los ojos.

—¿Con un hombre? —especificó.

Al fin la reacción que esperaba, meditó Draco cuando las mejillas de Harry se volvieron más rojas y pareció quedarse sin palabras. Aún así hizo girar a Draco sobre su estómago, y comenzó a besar su cuello con suaves toques. Draco se sintió estremecer.

—No exactamente —susurró en su oreja antes de mordisquearla—. Pero me sé toda la teoría.

Con eso Draco soltó una risa, que se convirtió en un gemido cuando los labios de Harry besaron la piel de su baja espalda.

—Eso no es lo mismo…, que la práctica —respondió entrecortadamente, sintiendo la lengua de Harry bajar más hasta el comienzo de sus nalgas.

Una de las manos de Harry agarró una con fuerza, mientras que su lengua bajaba más y más. Draco aspiró de golpe una gran bocanada de aire cuando sintió a Harry arrodillándolo y giró la cabeza, sorprendido.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó en algo entre un gemido y un susurro.

—¿Qué parece que esté haciendo?

—¡Pero los vírgenes no hacen ese tipo de cosas! —exclamó Draco ultrajado. Él no había hecho eso su primera vez con un hombre, había estado demasiado extasiado con las sensaciones.

Sólo recibió una risita de respuesta, antes de que la lengua de Harry comenzara a hacer cosas muy grandiosas en su entrada. Gimió con más fuerza y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. Oh Merlín, cuando Harry se movía, lo hacía por completo. Esa misma mañana aún tenía dudas sobre su bisexualidad, pero luego de esto…

—Las mujeres también tienen culos —dijo Harry un momento, antes de hacer de nuevo ese movimiento con su lengua que no le permitió responder a Draco que a él no le interesaba saber nada de mujeres en ese momento, y que por su salud más le valía a Harry tampoco.

Cuando al fin Harry se separó—y con él su increíble lengua. A esa lengua deberían de hacerle un altar—Draco suspiró con fuerza. Estaba tan duro que si se tocaba iba a correrse, así que como pudo mantuvo lejos su polla de las sábanas, porque no sabría si podría soportar eso tampoco.

Escuchó unos susurros detrás de él y de repente unos dedos con un gel frío comenzaron a adentrarse en su interior. Draco gimió con fuerza por el cambio de temperatura, y se agarró de la cabecera de la cama, ladeándose un poco para ver a Harry abstraído en la vista de sus dedos entrando por el culo de Draco.

—Recuérdame enseñarte un encantamiento que... Oh Dios —maldito Harry siempre interrumpiéndolo—… Que conjure un lubricante cálido.

—¿Existe? —preguntó Harry asombrado y Draco al fin sintió que ese día podía enseñarle algo.

Lamentablemente no pudo responder, porque las manos de Harry dejaron su trasero y Draco escuchó cómo se deshacía del pantalón, antes de acercarse a él y lamerle la espalda. Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando la punta de la polla de Harry comenzó a penetrarlo. Intentó relajarse—algo no tan difícil porque ayudaba mucho que Harry ya hubiese tenido practica con el sexo anal—y bajó de nuevo la cabeza, empujándose hacia él para ayudarlo.

—Oh… Merlín… Tan… Tibio y apretado —a Harry parecía serle muy difícil hablar y Draco sonrió con suficiencia. Se penetró un poco más y fue recompensado con un gemido casi alarido. Suspiró con deleite cuando Harry estuvo por completo en su interior y cerró los ojos.

Era maravilloso ser penetrado por Harry. Tenía la polla perfecta para eso, y cuando comenzó a moverse, todo se volvió miles de veces mejor. Agarró con fuerza, de nuevo, la cabecera con una mano, mientras que con la otra aferró una de las nalgas de Harry para empujarlo más dentro de él. Los gemidos que ambos soltaban eran tan fuertes que no le hubiese sorprendido que todo el Campamento los hubiese escuchado, y le importaba tan poco que, aunque en ese momento comenzaran a pasar frente a su ventana a ver, los hubiese saludado con una mano.

Sólo quería seguir sintiendo la polla de Harry en su interior. Jadeando y gimiendo encontró cada empujé de Harry con uno de sus caderas, haciendo que esa estupenda polla se sintiera más dentro de él, penetrándolo, tocando su próstata con cada movimiento y logrando que fuegos artificiales del tamaño de Hogwarts se dispararan en su cabeza.

Cuando uno de eso balanceos lo empujó contra el colchón con fuerza, aumentando la fricción en su polla con la sábana, gimió con abandono y comenzó a masturbarse al mismo pase que las embestidas de Harry.

—Oh, Merlín —la voz de Harry era difícil de diferenciar cuando su mente estaba en ese éxtasis—. No voy… A durar. Mierda, Draco.

Aumentó la velocidad de sus caderas y Draco sintió como comenzaba a caer y a caer y el orgasmo le estalló en todo el cuerpo, llevándolo y llevándolo a un nirvana.

Joder, era el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en su vida.

Harry se corrió con unas pocas embestidas más, antes de caer sobre Draco con un golpe que lo dejó sin aire. O más bien, sin el poco aire que sus pulmones no conseguían respirar. Suspirando contento, Draco sintió cómo Harry se echaba a un lado y caía a su lado. Jadeó un poquito por el dolor en su trasero, pero la mano de Harry tomó una de sus nalgas y lo empujó a él para besarlo.

Se sintió ronronear de satisfacción.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le preguntó Draco cuando ya había pasado suficiente tiempo y ninguno de los dos había hablado. Harry bajó la mirada para verlo y Draco se la devolvió con la misma intensidad.

—Supongo que fui yo aceptando tu acuerdo —dijo con una sonrisa y Draco rodó los ojos—. ¿Acaso creíste que lo había olvidado? Sabía lo que querías desde que me invitaste a "tomar unas copas".

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco alarmado y levantándose de golpe, frunció el ceño cuando vio que la mano de Harry no se alejaba, así que le dio un golpe—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Harry suspiró y se sonrojó—¡Al fin!—antes de verlo con algo parecido a la vergüenza. Draco debía admitir que le daba igual que fuera el Harry inseguro o seguro, porque los dos estaban para comérselo.

—El día que le dijiste a Lucy que eras gay —comenzó rascándose la barbilla con gesto ausente—. Ese día supe que te gustaban los hombres. Estaba buscándote y tú estabas terminando la frase… Y, bueno verás —Draco esperó con paciencia y al final Harry suspiró—. He fantaseado contigo desde hace algún tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? —le comentó a la defensiva—. Pero tú estabas más raro de lo normal, que es decir mucho, primero como en shock, luego no aguantaba tus rabietas… Ese día en el árbol intenté decírtelo, aunque aún no estaba seguro de que te gustasen los hombres. O siquiera que te gustase yo.

Suspiró de nuevo.

—Pero te molestaste por nada, y luego te traje los chocolates —lo miró y Draco se sintió derretir como un estúpido Hufflepuff por el brillo en su mirada—. Enterándome de que eras homosexual en el proceso. Luego tu caída y tu extraño acuerdo. ¿Por qué crees que estaba intentando sacar información mientras estaba drogado? Quería saber si te atraía.

››Y luego me saliste con toda esa proposición extraña. No sabía qué pensar, y fui a visitarte, pero al parecer no tuve suficiente alcohol en la sangre para decirte lo que quería. Mucho para mí coraje Gryffindor.

Se levantó un poco, apoyándose en un codo y acarició la mejilla de Draco. El gesto era tan tierno y tan lleno de cariño, que Draco acarició su rostro con la mano de Harry, cerrando los ojos y esperando a que continuara.

—Luego me invitaste al pub e intentaste emborracharme para luego tener tu pervertido movimiento conmigo —le dijo con una sonrisa, apartándole el cabello de la frente—. No podía decirte que no, pero tampoco quería que dejaras tus artimañas Slytherin, así que fingí un poco.

—Que Slytherin de tu parte, Potter —arrastró Draco sonriendo y acostándose sobre Harry, dejándolo caer en la cama—. Creo que te he contagiado mi lado maligno.

—Sí —respondió Harry con una sonrisa—. Pero debo admitir que ser malo tiene sus compensaciones —luego siguió con su historia—. Luego con ese juego, no sabes cuánta vergüenza pasé, Draco. Puedo saber la teoría para estar con un hombre, pero no tenía ni idea de saber si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o no.

—Lo hiciste bien —le respondió con una sonrisa—. ¿Pero cómo es que sabes tanta teoría?

Harry se sonrojó de nuevo y apartó la mirada.

—Púes verás, está este libro que me prestó Hermione y que —pero Draco no pudo seguir escuchando, porque se echo a reír sobre él. No lo podía creer… Un libro. Oh, Por Morgana.

—¿Me estás diciendo que aprendiste a follar a un hombre por un libro? —le preguntó aún riéndose.

—Sí, ¿por qué crees que aún no intenté las mamadas? No me lo he aprendido de memoria aún —le respondió Harry con una sonrisa, y Draco se inclinó para besarlo.

Fue un beso algo muy tierno para lo que Draco estaba acostumbrado, pero no le importó. No le importaba cómo lo besara Harry, siempre y cuando lo hiciera.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó al separarse. Los ojos de Harry estaban claros y brillantes.

—Ahora me gustaría salir contigo, por supuesto. Con citas y lo demás —admitió Harry pasando un brazo por su espalda y apretándolo hacia sí—. El sexo es increíble, como el libro decía. Tú eres increíble, y me gustas lo suficiente como para querer tener una relación duradera contigo. ¿Qué dices?

Draco lo miró sospechosamente. Cicatriz en su mejilla: Estaba. Cicatriz en su muñeca: Estaba. Ojos verdes: Estaban. Cabello como si nunca hubiese sido peinado: Estaba. Todo parecía indicar que sí se trataba de Harry Potter, ¿pero desde cuándo Harry fingía estar borracho? ¿O desde cuando podía hablar de esa forma? ¿Sería que cambiaba así con sus amantes?

—¿Eres Harry Potter? —le preguntó con seriedad, y Harry rodó los ojos.

—No deberías estar tan sorprendido, ¿sabes? —comentó con un murmulló, acostándolo a su lado y abrazándolo—. Tomaré eso como un sí, de todas maneras. Últimamente he estado con un Slytherin que me ha enseñado a conseguir lo que quiero. ¿Quién iba a pensar que sus tretas iban a funcionar tan bien?

Justo antes de quedarse dormido, Draco se preguntó si todo eso—el nuevo cerebro lleno de vocabulario de Potter, su forma nueva de hablar, él gustando de Draco por algún tiempo—, no era todo un efecto secundario del Big Bang que destruyó el universo.

Luego se encogió de hombros y abrazó a Harry, porque podía pensarlo la mañana siguiente. En ese momento tenía un mundo de sueños que alcanzar y alguien con quien dormir.

*

Luego, cuando Draco se despertó a la mañana siguiente, y se encontró envuelto y apretujado en los brazos de un Harry Potter completamente dormido, suspiró mientras comenzaba a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en tan poquito tiempo, cuánto había cambiado su vida y cómo se modificaría aún más al pasar las horas.

Desde que todo eso había empezado, desde que el "Pensamiento H" invadió su mente aquel funesto día, lo único que se había imaginado era que todo se trataba de un castigo, del karma siendo maligno con él—como había pasado a lo largo de toda su existencia—, de lo malo que debió haber actuado en esa vida y la anterior para tener que sufrir tanto… Draco siempre estaba dispuesto a pensar negativamente, a negar y a molestarse antes de aceptar algo como el importuno sentimiento de atracción que sentía hacia Potter…

Pero ahora, cálido y apretado contra Harry, meditó que, tal vez, sólo se trataba de una terrible confusión. Nunca estuvo de cabeza en la Rueda de la Fortuna de la Diosa caprichosa, siempre había estado derecho, al lado de Harry y tomándolo de la mano. Todos esos acontecimientos lo habían llevado a donde estaba en ese momento, después de todo. Bien follado y abrazado a la persona de la que se sentía enamorado.

Se lamió los labios ligeramente, sintiendo algunos rayos de sol sobre su piel y se pegó más a Harry. Era jodidamente cómodo estar allí, no del todo digno, debía admitir… ¿Pero a quién le podía importar cuando Harry Potter era la persona con la que estabas acurrucado? Y se notaba que Harry era de la clase de personas que abrazaba luego del sexo.

Reflexionándolo así, ahora con parcialidad y desde un más feliz punto de vista, debía admitir que era bastante compresible que se hubiese asustado e intentado olvidarlo todo, porque ¿desde cuándo Harry Potter se sentía atraído hacia Mortífagos Junior que lo habían intentado cruciar en la infancia?

Sin embargo—tonto de él—, tendría que haber pensado que, obviamente, Harry iba a ver algo en él que valiera jodidamente la pena. ¿Quién no lo haría? Era encantador, refinado, listo, astuto, sexy, hermoso… Y toda una lista de cualidades que llegarían al infinito. Era el modelo perfecto de hombre, y era sangrientamente bueno en el sexo. Su piel desprendía Sex Appeal como para inundar el planeta.

Nunca debió haber dudado de no poder atraer a Harry, y sí, aunque él no era la persona más brillante de todas, ni el más guapo y definitivamente no el más astuto, era Harry… Y así lo quería.

Y esos pensamientos que tenía ahora le daban ganas de vomitar. Si seguía, así dentro de algunos años se iba a convertir en un empalagoso Hufflepuff y eso no podía permitirlo, tenía que conservar la dignidad sobre todas las cosas, aún cuando su pareja era… Bueno, era Harry… Quien no era muy elegante, él se lo permitía. No podían ser los dos elegantes, después de todo… No brillaría si fuera así.

Así que, no podían culparlo por haber pensado lo que había pensado, porque nadie estuvo en sus zapatos en ese momento, y nadie comprendió todo el sistema de: el shock, la negación, la ira, la negociación, la experimentación y la aceptación que tuvo que pasar para que al final pudiera decirse que estaba enamorado de un Gryffindor, con una "G" mayúscula gigante, de Harry, con una "H" que cubría toda las demás letras, y el cual su color favorito era el Rojo. No necesitaba decir nada sobre las "R", ¿cierto?

Y eso que no comenzaba a hablar de los amigos que tenía.

¿Y lo peor de todo?

Lo peor de todo es que en ese minuto, en ese segundo, y en ese momento—y cuando decía ese "momento" lo que realmente quería decir era que iba a durar para toda una vida—, no le importaba nada de eso. Ni su nombre, ni sus afiliaciones, porque si eso lo habían convertido en la persona que era ahora… Entonces no tenía nada de quejarse.

Excepto de la Comadreja, por él siempre encontraría algo para quejarse.

Harry siempre había sido muy bueno interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, así que cuando lo besó luego de esa idea, se dijo que mientras siguiera haciéndolo con un beso como en el que ese momento le estaba dando—lleno de lengua, saliva, mordiscos y muchas lamidas—, lo podía interrumpir cuanto quisiera.

Después de todo, Draco también tenía el derecho de interrumpirlo, y lo iba a aprovechar.

—Benditas haches, Harry.

Harry sólo lo miró confundido.

Fin.

* * *

Me encantaría saber qué piensan :)

Extrañaré este universo XD


End file.
